Musical Sorrow
by AnimeWriterX
Summary: An alternative route to Your Lie in April. What happen if Kousei was the one who was the injured one and the sick one? What happened if he was the one who was hospitalized and Kaori was the healthy one? How would his friends react to him and would their emotions change? Read on to know what happened.
1. Prologue: Setting the Scene

** Just finisging Your Lie in April a few weeks ago was an emotional wreck and still an emotional wreck watching it, I t didn't make me cry, but it made me feel this king of void when I saw the show in general. It made me think about my life and the show in general how it might affect me. I am writing this story to try to move this void and make me happy, somewhat. So now you know why I am writing this story, I will introduce my story to you, or at least a prologue of it.**

Prologue

What happen if Kousei was the one who was the injured one and the sick one? What happened if he was the one who was hospitalized and Kaori was the healthy one? How would his friends react to him and would their emotions change? These are the question I would have in my mind that been bugging me when I ended the anime. Now you might be able to think that kind of world due to being fit, eat somewhat healthy and playing the piano hours on hours, but hear me out and stretch your mind.

Your first though would be the ending would be very different for Your Lie in April, which would be right. The buildup and the characters itself would change too. Kousei wouldn't play at the Gala Concert and he wouldn't do the duet with Aiza during the school concert, he wouldn't have the guilt of taking care of Kaori, and he wouldn't play the piano as much. Yet, he wouldn't be the one that would be affected.

Tsubaki would become more depressed, knowing that she loved him, but couldn't express his love as much as he wanted to in the anime. He would become more concerned with his health, worried about his life, and sad knowing if or not he is going to die. Watari not only would be depressed losing his friend and companions, but he can never tell him that he was living a lie all this time, but I think that Kaori would live and have the worst emotions of all.

Kaori would live with the most guilt of all. Being the person who made and pushed Kousei to play basketball again, giving flashback to his mother and childhood, in the process, she also the one who lied to him for a whole year, and if he dies he wouldn't know that she lied to him. She is also the one who helped him during a dark time in his life, running away from the piano, but also haunting him in the process.

This is the concept is that we will be exploring in this story. If you don't like this concept, you better get out right now, but for the rest of us we will be continuing on without you. This story will show how each characters in the anime get affected with Kousei being sick or even dies, if they got inspired or by motivated by him and it will show how Kousei revolve around everyone and everything.

Now before I start writing/typing, I want to tell where this story is going to start and where it is going to set. The story is going to start where Episode 12 starts where Kousei plays Love's Sorrow. This might be confusing and weird start at first, but it will soon become clearer as you read more and more. Also, somethings will be the same in the anime, but it is going to happen rarely or from time to time. This is going to be a different universe in the anime, but it is going to be like a different time line from the anime where my story and the anime will overlap sometimes. Now that I got that our of the way, I present to you, Musical Sorrow.

**I want to get your feedback on this storyline and how do you want for it to go, but I am working on chapter 1 right now. Do you think this story will be good, or will it tank when the chapter comes us. Help me criticize my work and read this story to your hearts extents. Thank you =D.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Faint of Arima Kousei

**Remember what I said about having some parts of the anime in my story. Well this episode will include the the Song of Love's Sorrow that Kousei plays. Now if you saw the anime great, but this part of the anime is crucial to my story, but I won't tell you why it is important and I'll leave that up to you. Hope you like Chapter 1.**

Chapter 1

The Faint of Arima Kousei

People waiting in anxiety, his friends sitting with happiness knowing Kousei would play the piano once again after many years; Kousei was standing in the hallway with confidence, but afraid at the same time. Lots of questions filled his mind as he waits for the sign to go on stage. How is he going to perform on stage and during his performance? Will the audience, after preparing and playing endless on hours and hours on this one piece, like what he plays? Can he find the notes and actually hear his piano note when he plays. Everything is on his mind, but knew one for certain, if he kept calm and play the piece the ending will be satisfying and paramount at the end.

His mentor, Hiruku, was waiting, standing, and watching the TV with her daughter. She was holding her hand standing and waiting if he his back to his young form. Is he going to play the way he did at his childhood? Is he going to screw up and stop in the middle of the piece? Is he going to remember Aiki during the piano piece? Her mind was all over the place.

Tsubaki was really bored and didn't want to be here, but she was only there to see Kousei play the piano again. There was a sense of nostalgia that she always get when he watch him play the piano, but when he saw his last performance at the last concert, she was really skeptical and worried on what he going to do and how he is going to perform.

Kousei behind the red silky curtain is walking to the piano. The steps of his black shoes are the only sound that you can hear. He was calm and civilized when he was on the stage will his blue suit, black tie, and his iconic black glasses that he always wears. There was sweating coming from his black hair, the shaking of the hands because of the nervousness, and cold feet swells in him when he got to the piano. All of worries, thought, and the tension are still behind his back and over his head, but he had to proceed on. There is no going back now.

Taking a deep breath, closing his eyes, knowing that this piece will set the tone of his future, he started and played the piano. The first note hit, and the chain of notes follow in harmony. The beginning of his piece was soft and melodious. The piece that he is playing is Love Sorrow, a piece that his mother used to play to him and a piece that his mother forced him to play when he was young. He was playing something from his past.

The silence audience was intrigue with his amazing skill hearing the piece playing out. The piece is playing out well, with a soft tone of happiness. His friend was very much relieves with the strong start, but still very much concerned about the rest of the piece because of the last performance he did last time and him stopping at the middle of the piece.

Kousei is happy with the strong starting, but still content with the piece, knowing that one mistake will ruin the whole piece or at least a part of the piece. He keeps playing though, hitting each note with easy, but then he starts off dazing off and he is back to the state in which the noise of the notes starting fading more and more away from him.

His view now is very dark with only his spotlight onto him; all of his memories of his mother is coming back to him. Him remembering all of his dark times with his mother beating him in the head, screaming at him trying to make him better. Every time that he would make a mistake, his mother screamed at him and made him play the piece all over again. The verbal abuse given to him when he was playing on the piano was coming to him back again. All the memories are back in his head.

_You will never go to sleep until you finish this part of the piece or even the whole piece. You missed a note, do it again. You messed up again. Again, Again, AGAIN! The thought of his mother is still there and the sound of his mother screaming and hitting him was still engraved in his mind. _His mother literally changed his life and his lifestyle.

Even though with all of the nasty though is in his head, he remember 1 memories in his head that he kept in his mind all of this time. It was the one time when his mother sitting on her lap playing this piece.

_ Mommy there is Love's Joy and Love's Sorrow. So you want me to play both of them?_

_No, I want you to play Love's Sorrow. Loves; Joy is a good piece don't get me wrong, but if you play Sorrow a lot, you will get used to the Sorrow…_

"My mother was the person who wanted to be successful on the piano even with the abuse, verbal and physical abuse that she gave me in the past. I knew that she was in a bad state of her life, being hospitalized and on a wheelchair for his last part of her life. The condition that she was in was really bad, and was going to die, so I guess I can see why she was pushing me to the limit and trying to do the best she can to make me the best.

Now two years later, I came back and here playing the piano, the thing that haunted because me in my childhood and even now because of all of the memories that my mother engraved in my skull and in my head. Yet, this piece is very reminiscence of my mother and all of the joyous times that we always have. It has my mother sense all over this and I want her to hear this piece and reach her. I wonder how she played it back then.

The piece that I playing is a masterpiece don't get me wrong., but it is just not how I remembered it back then. My mother played this piece like it was a lullaby, but this piece is piece that is played like a love story. This is great, but it is not what I remembered, but I think my mother played this piece like this.

Kousei suddenly changed the pace and the tempo of the music to a grander piece, but with a soft touch with it. The audience was in shock the sudden tempo, but then soon realizes there was a twist to this whole piece. The piece that he is playing is his special and is his piece. The piece that he is doing is his.

His mentor, Hiroko, felt the piece most of all. She felt the most impact with the piece and the nostalgic factors that brought along with her. She realized this piece was special and pure. It had Aiki's mother all over it and she knew it. She remembered all of the memories of his mother and the trials and tribulation the bother she and Koharu went through.

_Beating him till he draws blood to his head is going a bit far you know? I know that he is a prodigy and can play the piano beautifully, but you know he is still your son? Kousei mother was struggling to get his music sheets on the ground, but she then fell off her wheelchairs crying on the floor._

_I… I know that I am abusing him verbally and physically, but…. But I am just scared and worried about him. What is going to happen to him when I die and gone? Who is going take care of him when I ma gone? Who is going to remind him to brush his teeth and to basic needs? I just can't live with this thought anymore and I can't be sure anymore._

There were many emotions going through her mind going through her head, but the one that was dominant was happiness and joy. She just stood there holding her daughter's hand hard. She started tearing up and started crying as she saw Kousei playing the piano.

The piano keys move in sync and together in harmony. All of his practice and passion is in the piece. Every drop of sweat that goes on his suit is his dedication going to this one piece. His hard work is in the one piece ad is about the pay off.

Key by Key, note by note, the music is fitting to his style of music and his personality, happy, caring, and soft. His friends, his mother, his mentor, and the audience are watching him play this piece, and they seem to enjoy it. All of the hard work that he had on that one piece was finally worth it when he finally hit that final note.

Then there is a sense of silence after that moment, either a moment of relief or shock. You can never know at Kosei's point of view. Did he do well, or fail miserably? That is the question he is going through his mind after all, other than the memories that he hold in his heart.

He stood up from his chair and faced towards his audience. He stood then bowed down in acknowledge his audience. His heart stopped a beat when he didn't hear any cheers or clapping, but one by one a person clapped. The clapping became more and more louder until he finally realized that the whole crowd was clapping at him. At that moment, he realized that all of his passion, his confidence, and his faith were all worth it at the end.

His friends were cheering and the audience was clapping in joy and the audience was praising him like a god. You can hear everyone voice intertwines with each other. "That was beautiful!" "I think Kousei is back guys!" "That was truly a masterpiece!" Kousei couldn't think other than that he did everything he can to make his performance special, but something was off.

He was fine, his performance was great and the fans love him, but his body was just out of it. His arm became heavy and became weak all of the sudden. His body felt like they are getting pressed by a sumo wrestler. A massive headache came in and his vision became very blurry.

_Huh… I never felt this feeling before. I am I just going to faint again? If so, why do I feel like I am at the edge of my death? I should try to get offstage so everyone doesn't have to make a big fuss about it, _Kousei though in his head.

So he slowly stepped off the stage, like an old grandpa with his cane walking from one room to another. Every step he took felt like we were more and more painful. Everyone is blinded with his amazing masterpiece, that they couldn't see the condition that Kousei was in. His friends notice it, but they didn't realize that he was sick. They though it was normal, for him after an intense piece of work.

Finally Kousei was off stage, or at least to the curtains. He finally got to the hallway all tired and stressed out, but his body language and mood made you seem like that he was a zombie that has been looking for food for days. His legs then finally gave way, making him go down to his knees. Everything was shivering from his head to his feet.

Then all of the sudden, what seems like out of nowhere Koharu seems to tackle him into his stomach. She was so happy for him with his appearance, but like the crowd, was blinded by the fact that he was not ok. Then a voice that seems to come from far away was telling him something. "Hey get up, you don't want to pass out on the floor now don't you."

Just then after saying that, Kousei just then, out of the blue, just fainted and collapse on the floor and over Koharu. Hiroko, surprised, yet not shocked looked at him as Koharu was screaming on the floor calling for help. After that, Kousei was picked up by Hiroko and he was taken to a nearby room in the hallway. "He is so calm when he is fast asleep," she whispers to himself.

_How can he live this kind of live where he plays hours upon hours of piano to do one piece or just practice? I know that he is dedicated to his work and want to become a pianist when he grows up, but if he is going to continue the way he is now, he is going to end up like… No I can't think like that. Besides, he is only 14 years old, what is the worst thing that could happen to him. It is not like he is going to die or anything…right? Let's just focus on the future and the concert ahead of us._

**_So that is chapter 1. I want to try to make a chapter per week., but I have school and projects to do so, there might be days that I can't write this sotry, so watch out. I hope you keep reading my content and leave me a review on how to improve on it and what I can do._**

**_P.S What is your favorite character(s) in the anime? My is Kousei and surprisingly Koharu, Hiroko's daugter and Kousei's mentor. SHe is so Kawaii :D XD_**


	3. Chapter 2: The Uncertainty Principle

**Her is Chapter 2 of the story. The story is now ff the show and is now going to a different kind of time set and i will try to edit the last 2 chapters since i did the format in the middle. xD**

Chapter 2

The Second Coming

_Congratulation! You finished a piece not only completely and flawlessly, but you played a piece that came from the heart. I am so proud of you Kousei. All of the hard work and all of the pressure you have endured in the last couples of weeks has paid off and been lifted from your shoulders. It feels kind of relaxing and rewarding doesn't it? Just knowing that you just shoed the world that you can play the piano fluently and peacefully._

_It does kind of awarding and stress free at the end of each piece. The sweat and the tears were well worth it at the end, but don't you think I should take a break for a while at the moment. There are many things I want to do at the moment other than playing the piano, like hanging around with the people that like, or even… get into a relationship with someone. So, tell me when I can take a break from the piano._

_Don't you think that 2 years break is good enough time for a break and it only has been 2 performances that you have and the first one you stopped mid-way into the piece which is depressing for both you and me. Beside there is another concert in a few weeks so you have to figure out another piece quick and you have to perfect it quick. I want you to do what you did this time. Show the world what you are made of and show them your talent and skill. Time is ticking and it will slowly tick away._

_Yes, I know that the school performance is in a few weeks, heck I might actually do a duo with one of my friends that I know, but don't you think that I have a life outside of the piano. I am already mentoring a person every week, practicing the piano and the piece 16 hours a day with little food and water. My friends are getting more and more worried I feel like. You might think I am going to turn to you one day, on the hospital bed with a pace maker and need extra good care by nurses and by my friends?_

_You know that that's never going to happen Kousei; you are young to think about it, let alone talk about it. Just look at the future and what lies ahead of you in your freshman year next year. There will be more people to impress, more opportunities to have to go all over the world for competitions and concert. You will become famous not only internationally, but worldwide. Now that sound great right? It what you dad wanted didn't he?_

_How do you know about what me and my dad talked about? It was just between me and him; it didn't concern with you mom or Hiroko! Everything between us is private and supposed to be precious in my heart. Out of all people how did you find out me and my dad?_

_Oh, Kousei, Kousei, Kousei… I know everything about because I have been watching you all of this time, from school, from your dorm, and even from your friends. See Kousei, there is nothing wrong with me; there is something wrong with you. You are in a sense of denial, not believing anything I say or do in order for you set you to the right path. The false memories you implanted in your mind are just an illusion, and the piano is the only plug outside of me and all of the good memories that I had when you are young when in reality leads back to me._

_THAT 'S ALL NOT TRUE MOTHER. You're the one who is chocking and forcing me down 16 hours of piano every single day, putting my body on the line every time play till I faint every day and let my friends suffer for all of the sorrows that I have. I wish that you didn't have to become hospitalized so you didn't become the person you become right before you dies, I abusive and cruel monster that you have become._ Slowly his hands start fading away and his mother is slowly getting farther and farther away from him.

_No it can't be I am waking up now. Please don't wake up Kousei I need to talk to my mother for at least one more minutes. There are so many thoughts looming in my head that I just want to answer. Just keep sleeping. No… no… no!_

All of a sudden, Kousei wakes up from his nap, opening his eyes rapidly, to only get blinded by the lights above him. He saw that he was sleeping on a sofa in one of the rooms given to the performers in the concert. When he stood up, he saw that Hiroko was sitting on a chair texting on her phone smoking cigarettes. Koharu was running around the room pretending she was an airplane going in circle until she got dizzy.

They didn't notice them that much as they were all distracted by their own fantasies and their imagination. That seems to become a running theme when it comes to his life, distractions and ignorance. Everyone seems like he is some kind of robot or a ghost. He seems very much invisible outside of the school, only a few people noticing that he was standing right behind there. Kousei actually seems to get out of the room without Hiroko or Koharu noticing him.

He felt a little bit light headed and tired waking up, and the headache was still there. His memories of the performance and his mom were still there, but his body was fresh and fine. He was able to walk somewhat down the hallway and to the lobby. The lob of people standing there for an hour was waiting anxiously for Kousei, screaming at him. He was surprised because he never had this kind of attention before, or at least for a long time.

He wasn't really focusing on the people and there pushing of them to go to him; all of the noises, the screaming and all of the people around him seems to fade away from him like he was in his own world where only he is there. It seems like that he like that place. It is very peaceful, quiet and spacious, and all of his thoughts and his feeling were all contains in this place almost like money in a bank.

Yet despite being in the heap of people that was in his way, he still was on the hunt to find his friends and reunite with them. "They would be happy at me with this piece. There are going to cheer at me and say there blessing. They're going to be proud of me." He murmured to himself as he went outside to see if they were outside, and sure enough they were waiting at a bench licking ice cream cones. He sraterd to walk to them and sure enough they noticed him.

They didn't treat or act the way Kousei intended them to react to him when he saw him. They started running to him when they saw him. Tsubaki almost tackled him like Koharu did when she saw him at the hall way. She seem to about to cry at him and Watari seems a bit sad and worried about him. Kousei didn't know that he did that good of a performance, or it was something else that concerned them about him.

"Don't scare me like that Kousei. You know that I hate you when you are hurt or mentally ill. I was so worried about you when I heard you fainted in the hallway. Don't do that ever again!" Tsubaki cried as he started kicking him in the shin.

"Are you okay man. It seems like you were acting a bit odd lately with you being really tired and a little bit depress the day coming up to this day. Do you think that you should take a break from the piano and maybe skip the next concert? It seems like that you are beat up man." Watari questioned to Kousei.

"Ha, ha, ha. You are funny Watari. You know that piano is a passion of mine and not my life. I can go outside and hang out with you guys, watch your games and do what you guys do, but I am not going to miss the next concert. It is the school concert and there is no way I am missing out on a chance like that and don't worry Tsubaki, I am fine now and can at least walk correctly. By the way did you see Kaori anywhere? I didn't see her in the audience and I wonder if she didn't come."

"Um, she went some off somewhere, but she didn't come due to personal reasons. Anyways, want to go her house to see if she is there guys?" Tsubaki suggested as she starts wiping the tears away from her eyes. They all agree with the idea and the start walking down the stairs and to Kaori house.

Nothing was special about the trip to Kaori's house. They didn't really talk about anything, only having small conversation between Kousei on his performance and his morale on stage, yet Watari and Tsubaki pay a lot of attention to Kousei than anything, sometimes not even paying attention to the surrounding around them like streets and people. They were very concerned about him just by looking at him.

His eyes were baggy and looks like that he ran a 100 mi run without resting. His overall stance while he was walking is like an old man trying to walk across the room with a cane. His skill seems very, very pale and cracks were about to form on his hands and. He walks very slow and looks like that a zombie can walk faster than him.

Everything just seems very conspicuous about him. He says that he is fine, but his body is say a totally different story. "Hey, Watari, should we try to walk Kousei near the hospital. He looks like a zombie that came back from the dead twice." Tsubaki suggested to Watari. He agreed with Tsubaki as he too, feels some kind of worries and anxiousness that Tsubaki did.

So, when they reach the intersection that leads to Kaori and the hospital. They took the route that takes them to the hospital.

_Is he ok and if he isn't what is happening to him and is his condition fatal?_

_Did the concert that he had affect him and his health?_

_If he is ok, how is he going to survive the latter half of his life, fainting every single day?_

_Will anyone actually accept him with his health we have?_

The thoughts in their head is boggling there minds and kind of giving them a small headaches with all of the scenarios and situation Kousei might have, but they can't have think about that right now or else the anxiety and the uncertainty of what's coming next. After all, they have their lives to worry about, but also have to worry somewhat about their friends too.

They kept walking and walking, closer and closer to the hospital. They thought they were going to make to the hospital or close to the hospital until…

"Hey…. This is not the way to Kaori house… where…. Are … you… taking… -"

Suddenly, Kousei almost instantaneously just stood their suddenly where he just stood there like a statue at the museum. His eyes bulged outside his eye socket, and his body almost collapse on the ground. Luckily he was abole to land on his knees. Luckily, Watari and Tsubaki saw him and tried to help him. In Shock and in disbelief, Watari is shouting for any help and shouting anyone to call 911 and get a ambulance.

Watatri started to lay on the ground and examine him and check his neck for a pule " His pulse is very slow and he is going to die any minute now. SOME GET AN AMBULANCE NOW!" Watari scream at the passing by citizen. Suddenly a whole of citizen started surrounding him as Tsubaki was trying to so CPR on him to keep that string of life on Kousei.

People were so emotional when they saw Kousei lying on the ground .They realized his young age and his condition that he has. Some were crying, some didn't work, and the kids were holding on to their moms hoping that they wouldn't see a death in their life time outside a funeral. The beating sun of the day, the wind of the city, the buildings, the food, the piano, and the friends Kousei have, might be the last time that he will ever see them again if he is not treated right and well quick.

After 5 minutes of agonizing pain suffering and CPR. The ambulance came to Watari, Tsubaki, and Kousei aid. The paramedics lifted him onto a stretcher and he was sent in the ambulance with an oxygen mask and a cardiac monitor. They close the door behind them and they started driving away from Tsubaki and Watari.

Watari and Tsubaki started hugging each one another and started crying hysterically. They knew that Kousei was in a bad state and they don't know if he is alive or he will be dead at such a young age. The uncertainty is killing them. Will the doctor help him get him back to full health. Even if he still alive, what is wrong with him and how is he going to live the rest of his life? In Watari and Tsubaki's world, the anxiety, uncertainty, and the future is the worst enemy they have right now. Nothing is worrying or concerning them more than Kousei.

**Thank you for keeping up with my story. I didn't expect the popularity with my stary will be this high. I just expected only 3 people to read it, but I thank you anyways. As always i have a chapter every week so you guys can see my story unfold. Also, what is the most emotional scene in Your Lie in April? The Note QQ.**


	4. Chapter 3: Butterflies

**After pulling an all nighter on a school day, I am finished a chapter. I don't mind doing it at all because it is my story and I am dedicated to it I hope you like the chapter.**

Chapter 3

Butterflies

The siren goes off crazy in the ambulance when Kousei was rushed to the hospital after collapsing on the floor. His vision was blurry, his head felt like it was going to fall off his neck, and his whole body was going to shut down. Lying down on the stretcher, hanging on the string with life, he just knows that this might be the last of him on this Earth. Will people remember him after he dies and if so for what? He is so young for being in this kind of condition.

"_Is… is this going to be the last of me?"_

"_No… I can't think like that… I have to stay strong… for my friends."_

Finally, after an agonizing 5 minutes inside of the ambulance, he finally got to the hospital. The paramedics pushed the stretcher out of the ambulance and started pushing him to the

Emergency Room, running and rushing him to his somewhat safety. Every second is a second spend on finding out what happened to him and fixing him up so it won't happen again. Into the operation room where they will they will set their fate.

Watari and Tsubaki rushed to the hospital and came by to the reception desk. Panicking and worried they asked the receptionist if they could see Kousei if he is ok.

"Calm down mam. He just came into the emergency room and is undergoing procedures right now. You should come back in a few hours and he should be right out."

"But what is wrong with him? Is everything going to be ok? I need to know." Tsubaki demanded to the receptionist.

"We will tell you everything once we have all of the information coming from the ER. All we ask from you is to be patient with our doctors and with our nurses."

"Ok… just promise that he will be ok," Watari asked with a running tear coming down his face.

"We will do the best we can." They walked out of the hospital and decided that they would go Kaori's house to tell her the news. They walked quietly down the stairs, afraid what each other's response was going to be. They both know what the others were thinking. They only noise that they can hear was the bustling cars and the people talking on their phone and the walking on the hot sidewalk.

Finally Watari had the guts to talk a decent conversation, hoping it will evolve out to a branch of topics that will deviate from Kousei.

"I…I wonder what Kaori will say once we assay that Kousei is in the Emergency room… I… I just… wonder," Watari timidly wondered. Then a second later he heard a silent giggle from Tsubaki. "HEY WHAT'S SO FUNNY. THIS IS A SERIOUS MATTER," he then shouted cracking his voice at the end of the sentence.

"It is just so funny for a boy to try to open up to a conversation. You gave it a shot. He, he, he," Watari stated as she was still laughing at him. Watari had the feeling of slapping her, but ended up bushing and turn pink at the cheeks.

"Hey... It's not easy talking to a girl one on one. I... Really haven't talked to a girl without Kousei and Kaori."

"You'll get used to it. Maybe you will be as good as me!" Tsubaki bragged boldly.

"Yeah if you are so good at it how was your relationship with Saito?" Watari joked as he started laughing.

"HEY THAT IS A DIFFERENT STORY! YOU STAY OFF OF THAT!" Tsunami screamed as she started pounding and slapping him.

"Hey, but on a serious note, what do you think Kaori will say once we hear about the news?" Watari said with a poised look. The change of tone got Tsubaki off guard. She never really got to see the serious side of him, only little snippet when he is playing soccer.

"O... Well i think that she will be equally as worried and scared as the both of us. she would want to know what happened to him and how he got that way." Tsubaki pondered as they took a turn to the path to Kaori's house. The silence was clearly too awkward when they built so much momentum on a single conversation.

"Hey , Watari, may I ask why you ask?" She asked Watari.

"Well I am her girlfriend after all. Is that a problem with you?" He responded bluntly.

"Well I mean I guess, but you are always

Talking about Kousei and her. Do think that she is cheating on you or backstabbing you? How do you know that she is your girlfriend?" That is the moment that he froze in time. He knew that he wasn't really Kaori's girlfriend, but he knew that he tried his best to not make it obvious.

"I think that we still have a great bond that we have right now. We still text each other and talk to each other."

"Yeah, but I feel like there is more to a relationship than talking and communication. Yes you guys talk and stuff, but there wasn't really and affection and actual love between the two of you, and it leads me to ask if you guys are actually a couple. Have you guys been hiding anything away from me?"

"Umm... Come with me." He grabbed her arm and dragged her to Kaori's house as fast as possible he didn't know what to say without telling her the actual truth. He knew if she told her that they were lying to her, she will flip. So he has to stall time in order to make an alibi. Going through the door and saw that her parents was serving a cup of coffee and a croissant to an old lady.

"Hey what's up. You seem like you came in a rush. Is there anything wrong?" Her mother asked Watari.

" Not particularly. It is nothing to big, just school and the concert," he responded.

"Well ok. She is in her room. Her room is the second door to the right through that door. Just knock on her door first." The rushed through the door and actually left the door open. They saw the sign on the door that has Kaori's name on it. They banged on the door as hard as they can. Finally she flung open the door with a pissed looked on her face, not looking at who they were and their emotions.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE BANGING ON THE DOOR. GOD PEOPLE ARE SO RUDE TODAY. YOU KNOW THAT I AM NOT SUPPOSED TO GO TO SCH- of is you guys," she whimpers after she screamed at them as loud as the sirens of the ambulance.

" I am sorry. I thought that you were my parents. What's wrong with you guys. You look like you came out of your funeral. Is there anything wrong? You can tell me, I am your friends."

" Umm... Well... I think that you should sit down for this. Did you get a text from Hiroko?" Tsubaki started as Kaori sat down on her pink bed sheets."

"No I haven't. Why?"

"Oh then you probably don't know what happened..."

" Kousei… Kousei is in the Emergency Room resting hopefully. He fainted on the way going to the hospital after his performance." Tsubaki said the Kaori. Then everything went very silent.

" Ha ha ha that's very funny Tsubaki. You actually scared me there for a moment. I actually thought that he was sick," Kaori joked as she started lying on the floor and making angel on his sheets, but Watari and Tsubaki wasn't laughing with her.

"Actually, I hate and very sorry to tell you that Kousei is... Sick..." She said to Kaori as she started to take her phone out and scroll down to her picture and clicked on her latest picture. There she turned around her phone and showed her a picture of Kousei on the stretcher with an oxygen mask, unconscious. Then Kaori world just became in shambles.

"How... How can this happen. This picture has to be fake or photoshopped. I mean he is only fourteen years old, how can he in this kind of situation?" Kaori questioned as she started to tear up.

"We are trying to figure out how he was like that too, but like I said before, he is in the emergency room, and the receptionist is not going to tell us until Kousei is finished up."

"Ok... Can I just be alone for a minute," Kaori demanded as Watari and Tsubaki walked out the door. When they closed the door, the hear the crying and the anger Kaori has as she was pounding on the floor.

"I think that we should go to your house for now until either she calms down or we get news from the receptionist," she suggested and Watari agreed. They said their goodbyes to the parents closed the opened door and went out to go to Tsubaki's house.

There was nothing to talk about other than Kaori's reaction over the whole Kousei thing until they were there neighborhood where things got a bit wierd.

"Hey Watari, can you still talk about Kaori and your relationship?" She asked again, except being more confident.

"Actually we just recently broke up, about a week ago or so. We were going to tell you, but we thought you would worry to much about us, as you always do with everything," Watari lied as he thought in his the back of his mind the true reason why they were a thing.

"Oh, really I am sorry to bring it up and I am am a bit happy that you guys can break up not because I was jealous of you guys being boyfriend and girlfriend, I think it will bring us closer together, as friends," she replied to her response.

"Hey Tsubaki..." Watari started out shakily and quietly. " Tsubaki...do...you...like...me?" He then blurted out in nervousness. Then time stop at that instant. Nothing was moving or flowing except the beating heart and the thoughts going through each of the people's heads.

" I... I... I..." She stuffer out of her mouth as she was trying to find the words to say after the massive curveball Watari threw at him. How can some say that after just breaking up with someone a week ago? Was his feeling towards her more powerful than her affection towards to Kaori or was it a big con just to get closer to her? Her head was getting squeezed and pulled as she started turning away from her shyly and was blushing as red as a ripe tomatoes.

The tension between them was very high. Being just friends for a miners of years talking about each other, making fun of each other, and grieving with one another lead up to this moment in time. This is the time where their friendship turn more into a friendship, but in a true and unique relationship.

"What... What makes you say that?" She timidly asked as she was blushing.

"You always kept in track with our relationship for the longest time, see if we were happy or not, if our relationship was going anywhere, and basically stalking us for the longest time. You were always somewhat jealous of her dating me and your relationship with Saito didn't work out. So, you always look at me to see if you could make any moves."

"Yeah...but...I..."

"Is ok to say no Tsubaki, I mean after all were just fri-"

" WE ARE NOT JUST FRIENDS!" She screamed as she pushed Watari down to the ground and ran all the way to her house. Watari just stood there as he saw her grow smaller and smaller in the distance. He didn't expect that kind of reaction from her, but he thought it would go on the lines on what she did.

Yet the question still linger in his head... Does she love him?

Just then Watari got a phone call. He answer it and it was the receptionist calling from the hospital saying that Kousei is released from the emergency room and he is ready to get picked up. He replied and started heading to the hospital.

**Finally done with this chapter , and it only took 3 hours, my iPod and Google docs in order for it to make it. As always I would like if you will support me with my story and how I can improve on it. Also what is your favorite relationship in Your Lie in April?**


	5. Chapter 4: Happy Treatment

**Chapter 4 is done, and a lot of thoughts are still going through my head after chapter 3 on what to do next, but I manage to do it in a week. I am still going to try to do a weekly chapter, or a do two chapters in 1 week since summer is coming up and I have no plans other than sit in front of my computer. As always support me by reviewing, following, and favorite my story. It really helps out in the long run.**

Chapter 4

Happy Treatment

Happy TreatmentWatari was walking in the hospital and saw the same receptionist was at the desk. He realized that it was her and started to walk up to her. He said his greetings and asked her same question about his condition on Kousei.

"So you called me here, please tell me that he is alive in one part."

"Ha, ha, ha he is doing just fine. He was in the emergency room, not the operation room, remember? Anyways he seems to be ok, but I think the doctor that is taking caring of Kousei wants to speak to you."

"Ok, do you know where she is staying?"

"She is staying on the second floor in room 2-B. Hope he feels better," she directed as Watari was walking away from her and was going to the elevator.

Reaching the secondary floor, he saw the nurses and the doctors running around the wallway, popping in and out of the room, screaming and shouting for things around the hospital.

When he saw 2-B, he open the door and the doctor and Kousei was sitting on the operation bed talking to one another. Then, the doctor saw Watari and walked up to him.

"Hey, you must be Watari, Kousei's friend. Mind if we talk in private?" She asked.

"Yeah, there is no problem," Watari answered. The doctor then directed Kousei to go to the lobby and wait for both of them to get them. Kousei got up and kind of limped the way back to the elevator and went down.

"So, is he ok? What is wrong with him?"

"He is doing ok, but he is not doing well at the moment. He is very much shakened up when he came in. Like you saw when he has in the ambulance, he was on oxygen and couldn't get up on his own. He have a breathing problem and he is very fragile."

"I see. Is their any disorders or and disease that he has right now?"

"Unfortunately, he has, but before I tell you them, promise to me and to your friends' sake, try your best not to tell them what I am going to tell them. Try to tell them a week in advance, but I think they would not be ready to hear it until, hopefully, gets better." He nods slowly, being dubious on the task she asked, but also understand why she wants him to do it.

"Ok, so let me first off with the physical disorder he has right now. He appears to have anorexia, and I am pretty sure you know what that is. His body weight is very, very low compare to the average person, weighing only 67 pounds as a 14-year old boy.

If you might saw, his fingers are actually cracked from his knuckles and his palms. His skin was really pale when he came to the ER. Also, his constant headaches were getting to him so we have to put him on Tylenol. Lastly, his heart rate is very slow, only 55 beats per moment is really bad for him, especially when he is not an athlete and with the other symptoms he has like headaches and fainting."

"I see. This is a serious matter Kousei has right now. I'm guessing that is not the only thing that is wrong with him."

"That is just the tip of the iceberg or at least right now at least."

"What do you mean at least?"

"That's all we can tell he has right off the bat with his weight and with his condition, but that his physical problem right now, unless there is something else that is wrong with him. We don't know his mental illness right now. We can infer that he might be in depression or having any anxiety disorder, but we can't be sure right now."

"Ok so, let's forget about any mental illness Kousei might have, because if we can't fix Kousei physically, we can't fix him mentally. What can we do to help Kousei with that disorder?"

"Well there are two ways we can approve this problem. The first one is actually a simple idea, which is that just Kousei slowly eat more and more. If that doesn't work, we might have to let him go to a rehabilitation center near here," she suggested.

"Umm, lemme think," Watari thought for a second what to do with Kousei. He is thinking the different outcome that might happen to him. Both options are a great idea, but how would everyone react. There are different roads that lead to another intersection of different outcome.

"I might try to let Kousei eat more and more slowly, and if doesn't work in a week and doesn't get better, I might just let him go into rehab."

"Ok, that is a risky idea, but might be the best idea."

"That good, one more question before I go to Kousei and talk to him, if we fix up his anorexia problem, what would be the next best thing for Kousei?"

"Well that is a big if that you are saying, but it he fix up with his anorexia, we might bring him to a psychiatrist and try to deduce what his mental illness he have. We might actually try to intertwine appointment with his eating habits, but it depends on the first week."

"Ok, should I try to contact you after the first week to keep track on Kousei's progress?"

"I think that might be the best option so far. I will give you my phone number and you can contact me anytime." She gave him a business card with her name and her phone number on it.

They say goodbye to one another and Watari headed off to the elevator where he took it down to the lobby. When he was in the lobby, he saw Kousei sitting in one of the benches outside of the hospital sitting there, looking up in the sky.

He approaches him with a big smile and with open arms to him ashtray did a handshake to him. He greeted him and immediately started a conversation with him.

"Hey man, are you ok?" Watari started out calmly.

"Yeah, I am good man. Thanks for taking me to the hospital."

"No problem man, you got us worried for a moment."

"I guess, it just I haven't been functioning as well as I want to. I'm just really tired and have big headaches when practicing my piano. Is it a sign for something for the future? Should I stop playing the piano for now? Should I go to the next concert?"

"I think that we should first try to first get your health back into shape for now. If you really want to though, you can play the piano or practice the piano, but I don't think that you are ready for go to the next concert until you get proper care.

"Ok, I think that's a good idea. Are you going to tell the rest of the gang that I am out of the hospital? I know that you don't want to tell what is wrong with me at the moment, if I know you well."

"I think that you know me well enough to know what I am going to do," Watari joked. They both laughed for a little bit, satisfying their friendship they have for what feels like forever. "Ok, so, do you want to go eat somewhere?" He nodded his head for clearance and they both started going to their favorite restaurant.

They talked and about school and about the performance that he did until they reached the restaurant. They open the doors to find out that there was a bunch of people from the performance that was there to eat. Some of them were just minding their own business and talking to one another, but most of them, especially the kids, notice him when he entered the door.

"Look is the pianist prodigy! He is so good at playing the piano. I want to be like him when I grow up and perform in front of a big crowd," various kids said as they came to him and tackle him like a bunch Of Koharu coming at him when he was at the hallway.

He fell down on his butt and the kids were swallowing him alive. The mothers were coming to his aid and try to pull the children off of him. His legs still felt weak after just coming out of the hospital. Yet, even though the tackling and the pulling, everyone was excited and happy to see him in the restaurant.

"Can you play a piece for us please," the children begged and cried out as they were getting carried away from their parents. Both Kousei and Watari was thinking the same thing, that they knew that Kousei can't over stress himself or else he would end up in the hospital again.

"Umm... Sorry, he can't play right now. He just came out of the-" Kousei interrupted Watari and said back to him, "Don't worry about me. Beside we have to wait for our food. Get me a bowl and udon noodles." He smiled at him and headed off to the piano.

All of the kids were crowding the piano and Kousei to see his brilliance right in front of their eyes. Their eyes are glistening and they were impatient dogs.

"Hey guys, I actually need a volunteer to help me with this piece for the first part. Don't worry, it will be very easy to do and it will be very short." All of the kids raise their hands and wanted to help The Human Metronome. He chose a little boy with glasses that look somewhat like him.

"Hey there, do you know how to play twinkle, twinkle little star?"

"Yes, yes that is one of my favorite songs!"

"Well you are in luck; because that is the piece I am going to play for everyone." The giant smile went on everyone's face as the little boy started to play the piece on the piano. Everyone started to sing along in tune and in beat with the piano.

The pace was really slow, but that what you kind of expect when you are playing with an 8-year old boy who doesn't really play the piano. "Twinkle, Twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are, up upon the world so high, like a diamond in the sky, twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are," everybody sang, but then the temp of the song became faster. The song was coming alive somehow with the magical hands of Kousei.

Everyone was surprised and shocked with the style of music that he was playing. They knew it was the same song that they were singing, but it was more elegantly and more complex. The little boy was worried that he was going to mess up, but Kousei said he was doing fine what he was doing right now.

Nobody realized that this was an actual piece that was played by Mozart called Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star Variation; they thought it was a masterpiece that was made up by the master pianist himself. Kousei signal the little boy off so he can take control of the piano. His hands move fluently and happily on the piano.

All of the parents and old people started to listen to the harmonious piece that was being displayed on the piano. They all enjoyed the whole piece and were whispering about him as they were eat. They were saying his talent and potential that he has when he grows up, saying that he was going to be the new Kreisler or Mozart at this rate. Watari in the other hand was just happy that the looks healthy when he plays and that he is enjoying his young life like he was his dad.

He was coming down to the end, and it was the most majestic part of the song, when the song turns to a human in a sense because the last part was very much his own work. The last part of Mozart's piece sounds a lot choppier and was more repetitive at the end, but the one he was hearing to was more fluent and melodious.

Finally, after the 12 minutes of playing on the piano he was done. The whole restaurant clapped at him and some actually took film of all of it. They were happy that he was playing a piece that was not only easy for the little kiddies to do, but it was music to the ear and is nice to hear over and over again.

"Hey Kousei, our lunch is ready," Watari said in the corner of the restaurant,' Watari shouted across the room. So he all shook the little kids hands and started walking to Watari to have his first full meal in a long time.

Chapter 4 is done. I wanted to acknowledge Kousei's disabilities in this chapter so his finds have some kind of obstacles to conquer to keep Kousei well and healthy while letting him live his average life. Yet there are more disabilities and obstacles that I am going to add in the coming chapters. If you have any suggestions on what I should talk about or any characters that you want me to add, leave a review and follow it for weekly chapters (hopefully). By the way, What is an anime that made you cry?


	6. Chapter 5: Question and Answers

**Chapter 5 is done. I can't believe that I can maintain uploading a chapter a day with finals and test at my school, but that was dedication is for. Support me by reviewing or by following it to get a chapter a day and as always, enjoy this story and tell me what I can do to make it better or a suggestion.**

Chapter 5

Questions and Answers

"The kids sure like the song you played to them, especially the one who played with you. Look at him," he whispered as he was jumping up and down in front of his mom bragging on how he played with master pianist.

"I guess so...," Kousei replied as he took a big slurp of udon noodle from his bowl.

"It looks like that you are doing fine. The piece didn't stress you that hard. I was a bit worried about you."

"Yeah, I am ok It didn't knock me off that much, it tires me out though, so I have to watch out for that," Kousei looked around and saw the smiling children that was with their parents telling about him across the restaurant.

"Hey Watari, you like being in the spotlight or being in the center of attention? Do you like being the main focus of a group?"

"Well… umm... it depends on the situation and the matter on hand. I don't want to be the center of attention if I'm pushed into dancing in the middle. You know how much I hate dancing." He replied as he joked.

"I think I never thought i have seen you danced before…"

"Good. I want to keep it like that…" he said darkly. Kousei laughed at him imagining him dancing in a party. His legs are just shakily moving thinking of a random dance he can do easily on the spot and just suddenly faint of nervousness. "HEY DON'T IMAGINE THAT!"

"I am not, don't worry," Kousei lied as he kept the image at the back of his head. Then the conservation suddenly stops as they quietly ate their food.

"Man, this is the first time in the long time that I actually had a full meal. Thanks man, you didn't have to do this." Kousei joked as he slurped up some more udon noodles.

"Well, I kind of have to... The doctor told me to feed you food slowly until you can eat regularly. Have you ever weighed yourself on a scale? You are dangerously light."

"Yeah I heard some of the doctor talking about my weight. It was something like 67 pounds or something and I realized that I was really underweight. I thought it was a good thing up until i did that performance where I collapse twice."

"Wait... YOU FAINTED TWICE." He shouted as the whole restaurant looked at him like he came out if a psycho.

"Shh... Don't speak so loudly. I don't want to tell the whole restaurant that i am in a bad condition," he whispered to him angrily as he punched him in the stomach.

"Sorry I was just caught in the moment. Anyways, you know you almost made me throw up on my food."

"That was kind of the point. Anyways how are Tsubaki and Kaori? How are they holding up after the news about me?"

"Well, to keep it short, Kaori was crying the hell out on her pink bed when we left her and for Tsubaki, she didn't believe what happened to you, when you fainted. They were both worried about you and your condition. The doctor actually said that to tell no one about your condition until you somehow recover."

"On the topic on Kaori, did you know where she went during the concert? I knew you said about being personal stuff, but since you guys went to her house, i was wondering if you guys got more information on her," he asked Watari. He never actually thought on the reason why she wouldn't come to his performance.

"She never told us anything when we told her that you were hurt. She just ask us to leave her room and heard her whimpering outside her room. We didn't tell her parents about you since i don't want to cause more drama in her family."

"Do you know why she was crying?"

"To be honest, i am not quite sure why she was crying. I thought at first that it was because you were hurt, but then i thought all of the other times you were hurt, and how she just keep pushing you to do better or just move on."

"I see, anyways, so what about Tsubaki? How is she now? Where is she at the moment?"

"Well, like i said before, she was really scared and worried about you when you fainted on the sidewalk. Heck she was the one that did CPR on you while the ambulance was driving to you, but as where is she is right now, I have no clue. The last time I saw her is when i have a conversation about you and then suddenly ran away when I said-"

_"WE ARE MORE THAN JUST FRIENDS!"_

Watari remembered the last words she said to him and say quiet to not tell him or else Kaori's secret will go out.

"Hmm what did you say to her?"

"Ahh... It nothing, nothing I swear." He responded nervously.

"Ha, ha, I know you are lying about me, but i will give you the benefit of the doubt for now," he told him as he finished up the last of the soup in his bowl. "Do you want to go to Tsubaki's or Kaori's house?"

"Umm... Let's go to Kaori's house first. I kind of want to why she is crying in the first place." The both stood up and left a tip on the table and paid the cashier on his way out the door. Luckily, the restaurant was close enough to walk to her house before sundown.

Kousei open the door and the bell rung inside echoing all over the room making known that he was in the building. Right away, his parents noticed him come in and ran straight to him and hugged him, totally ignoring Watari.

"Oh Kousei, how glad we are to see you today. We kind of need your help. Kaori is in her room and we can't get her out of her room. Maybe if she talks to you, she might open up about her problems.

"Yeah, i guess i can help out. I need to talk to her anyways about something, just please try not to eavesdrop on our conversation, it's kind of private," he quietly said as he headed towards her room.

"HEY THANKS FOR FORGETTING ABOUT ME YOU GUYS!" He screamed at him.

"Hey, Watari, you can talk to Tsubaki if you want at her house to calm her down about you and me," he replied. He nodded and started heading off to her house.

He was now in front of her door knocking on her door, nervous on what she would say to her, but still has some humor in his back pocket. When he knocked on the door, he was in for one hell of a surprise.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT NOW?! I TOLD YOU THAT I AM NOT COMING OUT OF MY ROOM OK. THIS PROBLEM HAS NOTHING TO DO YOU, SO CAN YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed as she was crying on her bed.

"Ok," he then replied and faked going out to his house and just sat at one of the tables.

Kaori, then, just stop moving and crying all together, realizing the person who she was screaming at was the person who was in the hospital a few hours ago. She got up and then swung the door wide open as her start running out.

"Kousei, Kousei... Where are you? I am sorry that i scream at you, can you come back... Please...," she whimpered as she went down to her knees as she was crying on the floor. Kousei, then, stood in front of her and stood out his hand to help her up.

"Hey get up, why are you crying? You know there are only two places you can only hide, in the bathroom, or in your parent's arm. Beside, what's the point on worrying about 1% of your life your have 99% of your life ahead of you," he told her philosophically as he was patting her head to comfort her.

"Kousei...Kousei...," she stuttered her words in disbelief like he saw God. She took his hand and got up off the floor, wiping the tears off of her face and then immediately hugging him. "Kousei... Kousei... Don't ever do that to me again, you are too young to die you hear me! Just... Just...," she couldn't find the words to say to him at the moment or in front of her parents.

"Hey, let's go to your room and talk. If that is ok with you...," he whispered to her eat as they head to her room.

"I can't believe you smiling after what happened to you a few hours ago. WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SCARE ME LIKE THAT?!" she screamed as she was pounding Kousei with her fist on her bed.

"Hey, you know if you keep doing that, it makes me die younger." Kousei teased her as she tried to defend himself from her relentless attack.

"You know you shouldn't joke about your health like that, aren't you afraid that you might die?" She responded darkly as she wiped the last tear of her eye.

"Well...if i were supposed to die young, i would be happy on what I have accomplished so far. If I died, i would die with all of my memory and thoughts that I have in my head that I couldn't share." He replied to her contently.

"You... Actually... Thought... that you would actually die young…what is wrong with you Kousei? Do you want to live a long life? Do you have a goal that you are striving for when you grow up? What is you dream job when you are older? Why are you thinking of dying now then later?"

"Kaori… I would say the same thing about you. Weren't you the one who went in and out of the hospital when you were young? Have you thought about death when you were young? What happen if you didn't have time to live your dream? Have ever thought what will happen after you die?" Then, Kaori just stopped. She never told anyone that she was in the hospital ever.

"How…how… do you know about that?"

"The doctor that I had was the same doctor that took care of you when you were in the hospital. It's ok if you don't want to talk about it; I now finally understand what it feels like to be in a hospital."

"Yeah I rather not talk about it right now, but we finally got something in common other than music," she said. Then a long silence was in between them, not knowing what to say to one another. Then Kousei blurted something.

"Hey Kaori, how is your relationship with Watari?" A shot seemingly coming out of nowhere. She wasn't prepared for a kind of question.

"Umm…well… it's not going that good so far. Actually, we just broke up a week ago. I was going to tell you sooner, but I wasn't sure if you guys would handle it."

"Well we can't know now since you told me, but I am not sure what will happen with Tsubaki. I guess that is a good thing to not think about it."

"Kousei, why are you asking about our relationship? You would be the last person to talk about my relationship."

"Oh nothing, I was thinking about the future and how it would affect us in high school. What might happen if Watari had to go to another school and have to leave you or what happened if one of us got hurt? I am just full of question. I am just not sure anymore what is going to happen in the future.

Like you said before, I am not sure what I want to be when I grow up, but I should get an idea what I should do. What would happen in high school and how would look at me. What would happen in college and farther? Do I want to start a family and can I get ta girlfriend before I die. I can barely talk to anyone without breaking down or getting bullied by the jocks."

"Look, I know you have lots of question that you have, I do to. I don't know what is going to happen to al of us, I don't know if were going to be in college with our condition, but all I know is this, I want to go along this journey not with our friends, but more importantly, with you…"

**Thanks for reading this chapter. I want to try to move the story faster as it really slow, but it will stack up to a climax. Review and Support me and have a good day. Find the reference in the chapter… (Clue: Clannad: After Story)**


	7. Chapter 6: Love and Arrangement

**A long time coming for this chapter huh. I had to go to Washington D.C for vacation and had to do swimming in the summer, so it was really hard to find time to write a story. Then I realized that I can go on at midnight and type up this chapter, so here it is.**

Chapter 6

Love and Arrangement

"What do you mean?" Kousei asked her as he stood up from the bed.

"We know that we both have disabilities that we can't control, but I feel that we should stick together because we know that no one in the world don't know what we are, especially you are going through right now."

"Yeah i guess. It is kind of weird talking about what's going on with our lives. We are both prodigies, but our bodies can't keep up with our efforts and with our dedication. I feel like we are slowly going to fade away from this world, but I want to cherish every second of it."

"I feel the same way too. We are special people and I don't think that people can fully see what we go through in order to play one piece. They just think that we are just human robots that just play our instrument..."

"For the sake of playing of it in front of the crowd," the both said in unison. Kaori and Kousei blushed and looked away from them shyly. This was the first time that they both agree on something other than a performance. They realized that they feel the same way on stage and their motivation was similar.

"Hey I know that we have been friends for less than a year, starting from April actually, but I just want you know that I really admire you, not only because you are a master musician, but as a regular person outside of the stage." Kaori managed to blurt out on Kousei, still being a little bit shy.

"What are you getting at Kaori? I know that your saying all of this for a purpose."

"Kousei... Do you want to go out with me..." She blushed as she turned away from away from him shyly. Kousei, kneeling in front of her in just in shock and surprise. She loved me more than Watari? How long was she hiding this secret and why not sooner.

There was silence from the both of them, for two different reasons of course. They aren't use to awkward situation before, let alone talking about one loving the other person that is in the same room together. On of them had to say something or someone is going to explode in anger, despair, or happiness.

"So... Kaori... Do you really mean what you ...you said to me... Or are you saying that just to make me happy for the faintings that happened in the a couple of hours ago."

"Well, umm...," her face was as red as a tomato. A curveball came to her and an inner conflict came in. She knew that he liked Kousei as a friend, but as a boyfriend, it doesn't seem right or comfortable.

"If you want to say something, then don't look like a fool when doing it. For Christ sake, you are Turning into a-" Kousei was about to tease her, then he was greeted with a slap of the pillow.

"Of course I am serious! I WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU!" Her tsundere side was getting the best of her, but Kousei was very much content and calm about her personality.

"Alright, calm down, if you keep throwing a fit like this, you going to turn as brutal as my mother when I was young. I will go out with you. I have nothing to do this week since I had to go the hospital. Just tell me where and when and I'll be there. Just stop crying, it is not going to solve anything."

Kousei, knowing how pain and denial feels, cope and sympathize with Kaori and tries to calm her down. "Do you really mean that?"

"If i wasn't would I not be smiling right now?" Kousei replied as he smiles happily at Kaori. Everything was frozen in time from Kaori view. His acceptance was the one thing that she always wanted since he first saw him. THe fake relationship, the screaming, the pleading was all worth it at the end. She finally lived her dream.

"Ok, can you meet at the cafe tomorrow at the afternoon." She said feverishly.

"That sound good to me. See you there, hopefully. I have to go to find Watari and meet up with him." Kaori nodded and Kousei went off his merry way, never know what is going to happen the next day. There are a lot of questions that are going to be answered tomorrow.

Watari was going to Tsubaki's house very anxiously. What is going to be her reaction when he first met him. Is she going to be scared and slap him or is she going to be sincere about what happened earlier on.

Watari finally got to her house, seeing that it was 2 stories with windows on the second floor with no balcony. There was a concrete path that led to the house and plants and gardens surrounding it. Watari was even more nervous as before as he never actually went inside her house, only passing by the house from time to time. Finally, Watari finally muster up the courage and walked close to the door.

"Oh, crap, crap ,crap! He's coming. What do I do, what do I do?!" Tsubaki panicked as she saw that Watari was approaching the door from her window outside, hiding behind the blue curtains. She knew what she had said and done to Watari, and she is ashamed of it. Not only that of confessed to him, but she made herself like a total fool doing it.

She was think down scenarios that could happen, but most of them were mostly negative. Him screaming at her lashing on him and demanding what the hell was going on. The pain of rejection and just wanted to be friends or not be friends anymore. The confusion on his face that he thought that she loved Kousei more than him and he would scare him away. The possibilities are endless in her head, and she started to break down.

FInally, she heard a knock on her door. She knew that her father was working on at this time and her mom was cooking up dinner downstairs, so there was only one person that could be knocking on her door. "Wa… Watari…?" she was able to speak in a quiet tone.

"Hey… i know that you might be panicking right now, but can we just talk for just one minute. There is something i want to tell you."

"NO…. I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU… I'm just embarrassed to see you right now. Can we talk later…"

"Was is there to be embarrassed about? I mean we are just friends right, unless you been hiding something from me," Watari was trying to soften Tsubaki up and try to cope with her anger issues.

"Have you forgotten what happened earlier, what i said to you, what i did to you or are you trying to forget? I kno

w that I am a bad friend to you, always trying to get Kousei, and try to talk to him alone, but you don't have to confront to me about it. I already know that I am a bad friend to you, and that's that. So can you please, just leave me alone…" she was crying on the door, pounding it pleading that Watari to go home, and just -well- forget about her, but Watari thought otherwise.

"What are you talking you Tsubaki? Why are you making excuses to blame yourself about everything? You alway do this once you are embarrassed about something or know that you did something wrong to someone and I hate it. You can't seem to forget about the past or overreact about the little things in life when you don't even see the whole picture and what is going around you. I know that you are embarrassed to see me, but can we at least talk about what happen?"

She was still snickering on the floor , trying to calm herself down. She realized that it was just one thing in her life that won't affect her in the future. hopefully. So she had the courage to stand up and then open the door to him, seeing is messy brown hair and his blue T-shirt and pants crinkled. Watari then smiled to her showing his appreciation and caring that he know what she is going through. Middle school is a crazy place to be in, especially when your friends are sick or injured.

Both Watari and Tsubaki was sitting on her bed with Tsubaki still crying a little bit and Watari patting her on the back trying to make her feel better. They both know how it feels like to see their friends in danger before, but Tsubaki was crumbling under the stress and the pressure with all of the inconvenience that have been going on.

" I don't know if i can continue to live like this Watari, living with predictions. I don't want live in a world where you can't get all of your questions answered, or with the a ridicule explanation that leads to something worse or no where at all Seeing Kousei on the street unconscious on the street made me feel hopeless, like there is an invisible hand that is controlling every move we make."

"It is kind of hard to predict the future, if Kousei &amp; Kaori will be ok, or where we will be in 10 years. but that is the fun about the world. We can't predict the future, but we can it. There are choices that we can't avoid, good or bad, yet there are a billion of other choices you can make to at least help you live your life better, and sitting here crying and complaining about how you like me and about Kousei's condition is not one of them."

"I know that i can change it, but i just feel like i don't have the strength to make the change. If i make the change, who know what will happen. Even the tiniest change can change into a big catastrophe, and i don't to make more chaos on top of the chaos I am going through. I am not just not confident or even ready to make changes. I want things to fall out."

"If you let it fall out and do nothing, then you are letting the invisible hand that you are imagining to take control of you. You are letting it make the moves and let it decide what the fate of your friends and the people around. If you really want everyone to be happy and have the ending that you want to have, you have to make a change or an effect in their life. I small change can go a long way."

Watari look at his phone and saw it was almost 8 o'clock, the time that he had to meet up with Kousei si he can crash at his place. "Look, if you really want to talk more about your problem, I am always here for you. You have my number and yu know where I live,but, if you want to, want to go to Kaori parent's restaurant to talk about your problems. You don't have to come, but if you want to, I'll be there."

She nodded at him feeling a little happy for herself and for Watari. She ha someo ne to rely on and to talk to if she eve felt sad or confused in her life, but she still had ne question in her mind. "Before you go, can i ask you a question? Why are you doing this for me? I am not trying to be mean, but you have other things to worry about like soccer, school, your other friends and your family. Yet you spend at least an hour here talking sitting and helping me cope with me. Why is that?"

Watari walking up to her and laid is hand over her head and looked down on to her. "I am doing this because I want to make everyone happy and live a happy life. There is no point for someone to cry when they have a fulfilling life. It's nt hard to talk about someone's feelings if the other person is willing to listen. Yes, i have other things to worry about in the outside world, but my priority is you at the moment."

"I guss am acting, in a way, like your boyfriend, if you really want to think about it. You said that you like me right? Well, you can say this is my response. Taking care of you, coping with you and helping you out might of be to much, but i don't care at the moment. I just want you happy, for my sake and for yours. Anyways, I have to meet up with Kousei, so I will see you later,"

Watari anwsered to Tsubaki as hewalked out of her room and head down the stairs.

_Who knew that Watari had such a caring heart for me?_

She thought as she sat on her bed blankly on the last thing Watari said.

T**hank you for reading this chapter. I am going to try to have a chapter biweekly, but you will never know how strong my procrastination is going to be. As always, favorite, review and follow this story if you want to support me. Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 7: Conversation Starters

**I said that I was going to give you a chapter in 2 weeks, and I am keeping this promise. When I get back to school, I might do it weekly since that will keep me from being bored during the school year. I hope that you like the chapter.**

Chapter 7

Conversation Starters

Kousei is looking in his closet trying to find the perfect kind of for a casual day without looking like he just coming out of a fancy party at London. He's looking through his closet, he can't really find anything to suit him other than his blue suit, his school uniform, and his pajamas that he wears at night or when he is really lazy.

Finally, after rummaging through his entire closet, he found a grey; loose T-shirt, and some blue pants. "This could at least make me look normal in public without looking like a gentleman," he thought in his head as he started undressing himself.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming up from the stairs. "Weird, I locked the door outside... Who the hell could possibly be in my hour-?"

"Kousei! Hello! How are you...?" Tsubaki rammed through the door not aware that he ran right into Kousei, shirtless. It took her a while to process what was going on, until she felt the bones of his ribs. She screamed at him and threw her bag at his face and then fled into the hallway.

Kousei chuckled to himself as he put on his grey shirt and buckled his pants. He found an old

comb in the corner of his room and went to the bathroom and brushed his hair to at least look like he didn't just woke up at the afternoon. Then he quickly washed his face and cleaned his glasses to finish up the final touches to make him feel like he is not a lazy bum that doesn't have time to pick out clothes.

After cleaning his glasses, he was ready and, at least, confident enough to go outside and go out on that date. When he opens the door though, he realized that Tsubaki was in front of the door in bit of worrisome.

"Tsubaki... How are you?" Kousei happily started as he tried to pat Tsubaki on the back, but she then turned away from her cowardly. Little shocked, but open-minded; he tries to start a conversation with her.

"Long time, no see. Are you ok?"

"Yeah I guess. I just saw you changing, I guess I should have knocked first, or at least tell you that I was coming inside your house. Don't worry; I took the spare key that you hide in the plants. I didn't just randomly barged in your house," Tsubaki replied.

Kousei totally forgot that he hid a spare key in the plants, yet he totally disregard that thought are asked her if she wanted to go downstairs. She nodded and they both head down to the living room.

"So what are you doing at my house 1 o'clock in the afternoon?" Kousei asked as he sat down next to her on the couch.

"I'm doing great today. I actually woke up with a smile on my face for once. I just came here just to see if you are ok. I heard from Watari that you just came out of the hospital, so I thought that I might of visit you to see how are you, but I didn't realized you were changing. Anyways, why are you dressing up on a Sunday?" Tsubaki ranted.

"Someone drank too much coffee this morning. Anyways, I'm going to the cafe to meet up with someone." He replied.

"Really, who? Is it Kaori?"

"I'll let you decide that with your imagination," he responded back as he started to put on his old black jacket. I'll let you use your imagination for that," he responded as he put on a light black jacket from his coat rack. "Look, I have to go and meet up at in an hour, so I'll see you later," He waved at her goodbye and Kousei left the house, leaving Tsubaki in her house with a lot of questions on her mind.

Kaori was choosing a casual outfit to wear to fit the occasion. Unlike Kousei, Kaori actually have dresses and summer clothes that she buys, so it was easier for her to mix and match. She ended up with a simple white dress. She then looked through her jewelry boxes and a white pearl necklace to complement with the dress as well. She looked in the mirrors, and was smiling at how good she looked with the necklace.

She then rummaged through her drawers and found some makeup and foundation to touch up her face. She wanted to look as pretty as possible for Kousei to impress him. She put a lot of foundation on that smoke started to form, yet not too much that he looked like a blond oompa loompa that came out of the carnival. Next she put some black eyeliner to really pop out her eyes. Finally, she put on some lipstick.

Her outfit is complete. She stood standing twirling around and around with the white dress flung left and right as she smiled with joy and laughter. She was ready to go a date with Kousei and talk endlessly with him about anything, life, tales, and their childhood. They have so much in common, with conditions that are life threatening, both like playing the instrument and both have somewhat similar personalities.

So she pranced outside her room, and into the hallway, almost hitting the wall in front of her with all of the joy and happiness she had. Then she swung the door open, to the cafe, and saw that their parents were serving some pastries and coffee to some elderly women.

"You seem to be in a happy mood today, especially what happened to you yesterday. What is going on?" His mother asked as she headed to the cashier.

"My friend, Kousei is meeting me here so we can go to the park and play. Is that ok with you?" She asked as she says in one of the empty table near the window.

"That is perfectly fine, dear; just don't do anything illegal or anything. Stay safe and always have fun," she replied.

"Yes mom," she answered back. She was anxious to be on her first date, asking countless of questions and just walking together to the park sound good enough for her.

Yet, the thought of what First Impressions Kousei might have on her might be twisted. After all, since they first met, Kaori was the one that was telling Kousei what to play, Practice every day, and even begged him to do a duet with her.

Now she began to worry a bit, not knowing that he is just over exaggerating over a little thing. What happen if her personality doesn't appeal to Kousei and he doesn't want to do this? What if she talks too much and doesn't let Kousei talk at all? Is the dress ok and what about the jewelry? Is it to over the top?

"Are you ok?" She looked up seeing that it was Kousei standing in front of her a little bit puzzled what Kaori was doing. Kaori then slowly calmed down and kept her composure.

"Yeah, I am fine. I was just a little worried about what was going to happen on our first date."

"Don't worry, it already started great," he calmly said was he put a relaxing smile, showing that he was happy. Kaori smiled back and they went off.

"You dress is beautiful. Really fits the summertime now doesn't it," he started the conversation. Kaori blushed at him, flustered to say back at him.

"Well, you look really good as well, too," she nervously blurted out, still blushing at him.

"You are still worried, aren't you? Just relax, talk like how you used to talk to me," he chuckled to himself. "How is your day today so far?"

"It's going well, I guess. Nothing really is going on in my family other than serving food and greeting guess. I was really much in my room getting ready for our date. How about you?"

"Well, i would say something else, but there is really nothing to say. I did exactly what you did, but Tsubaki rushed into my room while I was dressing."

She laughed," Did she scream when she saw you changing?"

"Yeah she did, and her face was priceless. She squealed out of the room and i saw her in the corner of the hallway when i was finished changing," he laughed as well.

"So where do you want to go today, you didn't ask me out just talk to me?" She asked him.

"Want to go the park? All of the restaurants, other than yours, are packed at the moment, so we can't really have lunch till later," Kousei suggested. She agreed and looked of the people sitting and chatting in each building eating and talking on the table. They walk to the park not that far from Kaori's house.

"So Kousei, other than playing piano all day, what else do you do on your free time now?" She asked him, trying to keep a conversation going and try not making it awkward.

"Well, nothing much I guess. I play till I faint to make sure that I make it perfect, but other than that, I just read books and try to watch Watari and Tsubaki's games if I have time. Why you ask?" he answered.

"Well, I mean all I see from you is you talking to Tsubaki Watari for 30 minutes, then go to the music room and play piano. Then when you get home, you just practice the piano, until midnight. I just thought your life was just playing the piano."

Kousei was scratching his head, realizing what Kaori said was true, "Yeah, well, I got to give it to you. You described my life really well, but I still have a life outside of the piano and with my trip to the hospital, I can't really play piano until I am checked out. Heck, I might not be able to play at the school festival."

Kaori was shocked when he said that. Is his condition really that bad that he might not be able to play piano ever again? She had to investigate that a little further. "Oh is that so? What kind of condition do you have?"

"Well, I guess I can tell you since you are my girlfriend, and I don't want to keep it a secret. I am not supposed to tell you because of my doctor, but it's going to haunt me in the future. What I have now is anorexia nervosa, if you don't know what that it a disorder that-"

"...that affects you when you don't eat properly or eating enough for your body to handle," Kaori in awe was about to tear up with the news, but try to stay strong for Kousei's sake. Shakily, she asked, "How….how long have you had this problem. Did the doctor ever tell you?"

"Well, I don't know exactly when it started, but i could guess when it started. I think it started when my mother died. She was a big impact on my life back then."

"I see, I'm so sorry to hear that."

"I know, but hey, we are supposed to be happy. Our lives have so much to store for us. Who knows what will happen in the future. Don't worry, i am going through read and just eating more and more until I'm just right. Look the park is over there. Let's go before people start coming," Kousei said as he dashed to the park.

"HEY WAIT UP!" Kaori screamed as she started to chase after him. The two of them were running towards the benches that they have there. Kousei stopped and was about to sit down, but Kaori rammed past him. They most fell down to the concrete, but they both laughed at each other.

"Are you ok?" Kousei chuckled to himself standing back up

"Me? I should be asking you that question. You're the injured one after all," Kaori joked as they both laughed at each other.

_The date is going well. I hope i can feel this happy all the time… _ They both thought in their mind.

**Thank you for reading my chapter up. Like I said before, I will upload a chapter every 2 weeks just because it is summer and I want to live my life outside of the computer, but this story will still be somewhere in my mind. Leave a review to tell me what you think of the story or a comment of what do you think should happen. And as always leave a favorite and a follow. Thank you.**


	9. Chapter 8: Memory Lane

**_A little faster upload since I have more free time and I am keeping a habit of not playing as much computer and focus more on this. So here is Chapter 8 and I hope you like this chapter._**

**_Chapter 8_**

**_Memory Lane_**

The both stood up and sat back down on the green metal bench as they watch the kids play around the slide and the monkey bars while the parents scrambled to try to keep their children in control. There were little children smiling and running around trying to tag each other, teens talking under the play structures and parents talking to each other at the park. Kousei looked around and some of the children came up with them and ask them if they want to play with them. They patted them on the head and politely decline the offer.

"They look so happy running around, thinking that the world they live is a wonderful place to play and laugh," Kousei started the conversation as he looked down to the ground.

"Yeah, it's they look so happy just doing whatever they want and rarely get punished. Their parents are always there to comfort and care for them," she answered back at him as Kousei had a little frown, trying to hide his sadness.

"Kousei, do you remember when we were kids? Do you remember what we used to do? Is there any fond memories do you remember when you are a child?" Kaori asked as she looked up to the sky.

"Well, for fondest memories, I remember when I jumped off the bridge and all you guys going over there. I think that was the only time that I was actually happy. I was just with my friends in the afternoon smiling and just having a good time. Everything else was just bland and mundane. I just played piano over and over again for countless hours.

My life was on the piano when I was very young. It's all I ever did when I was a young. Every day my mother would teach me a piece and I remember playing countless hours a part of that piece over and over again until I can perfect it."

"Ha-ha... I can see where your passion from piano comes from now, Kaori pointed out.

"What about you? Your life must be more colorful and more active than mine. So, what did you do after school when your friends are not around?" Kousei asked.

"Well you got one for sure; my life was more active than yours. I just don't sit around playing piano or play an instrument mostly on a young age, but my life was really boring when I got the violin.

I was since I got the violin, I feel obligated to try harder the next day. I don't know if that's just my personality or just ambition. I always trying to be the number one finalist in the world showing my skill and dedication to the violin But I didn't even have to chance to go on stage."

Kaori was waiting for Kousei to say something. She didn't want to rant about her life and make this date all about her. "Sorry, I'm just taking in on what you said. Your life seems so similar to mine," Kousei said to break the silence of the conversation.

"We both wanted something that would be a dream to some people, become a reality to us. We had the idea of... You know... Traveling the world and play in front of millions, but we never gotten or have the chance of being in front of a national stage."

Kousei then turned to Kaori, in a serious but curious face on. "What is...? Kind of your story on how you ended up in the hospital?" Kaori was kind of surprised, knowing that she never told anyone about her condition.

"Don't worry, you don't have to tell you story. I don't even know if the story was true," he told her as scratched his head and closing his eyes. "I kind of know what it feels like to have a rough childhood, but if you don't want to tell it to me, it's fine."

"How did you know that I went into the hospital?" Kaori asked nervously, kind of embarrassed of the thought of him knowing.

"When I left your room, I heard your parents' conversation about you being in the hospital. They said about you being worried that you would... Be in danger... I guess."

Kousei tried to play it off as something that is not important but Kaori know what he was talking about, but just vaguely. "O...o...ok, I see...," she managed to spit out of her mouth as she recollects all of the memories that she has in her head as a child. The memories that she blocked in her mind was coming back up to her.

_I don't want to tell him about this, but I also want to tell him just to let it all out. Is really worth it to tell him. He said that I don't have to tell him, but what if he told me about his story? I don't want to act like a prick to him. _

_Fine I will tell him. I mean what is the worst thing could happen to me, right? I mean it's just my childhood and I think I can trust him enough that if I tell he my story and he will tell his story too._

"Well… You see… What do you have some my parents is somewhat true. I've been in and out of the hospital ever since I was four... or maybe was five. Anyways every time I went to the doctor to try to find anything that is causing my pain."

"What happened to you then?"

"We actually don't know yet. I'm still in and out of the hospital, but not as much as I was when I was young. If didn't noticed, I wasn't there when you had to perform at the gala concert," she shyly said as she smiled and blushed at the same time.

She paused and continues on with her story,"

My condition right now is...," she sat silent there for a few seconds and then started shakily talked. "I... I guess there is no way to sugar coating about it huh? Well... My condition right now is getting worse every day.

I'm starting to lose some feeling from my leg from time to time; I'm starting to feel more tired, and the fear of loneliness. The worst part was that we haven't concluded what is going on with me, but they have some theories that might be the disease, but at a young age, they can't pinpoint what it is."

"Ahh...I see," Kousei stuttered, kind of shocked, but not surprised with all the news. He kind of pieced together some clues that pointed to that way. Sudden absences, being excused from doing P.E, and parents being worried made him wonder what was going on with him. Scratching his head, he tried to keep the conversation going.

"So... How does your parent feel about this? I know they are already busy with the cafe, but helping you must be really stressful. Do they help you live a better life?"

_What kind of question is that, Kousei! Of course her parents are taking care of her, that's what parents do. I must look really stupid right now. Oh well, what keeps the date going, I guess. I just don't want to be sitting next to each other like a twat till the restaurant clears up._ He thought in his head dumbly as Kaori started talking about her parents.

"My parents are really helpful with my condition. I really thought the reason why they open up the cafe is to help get money for a cure or for at least medicine, but they tell me otherwise. There want me to live my life, not really concern with the condition since I have you guys to help me.

I want my dreams to come true and try to live my life to the fullest. Performing my own piece in from of people, eating a whole cake on my own as fast as I can, cut class when I'm not supposed, and even tell one lie to you," she closed her eyes and smiled at her, trying keep an innocence face on. "And I am pretty sure toucan figure out what the lie is!"

He thought about it for a second and then remembered the first day that she met her. She lied about being Watari's boyfriend. He chuckled to himself and Kaori started laughing in as well. They laughed for a minute or so before going a bit serious.

Kaori felt a sense of relief going to her head when she told her story. It felt like that they are more connected to each other and she had a warm feeling in her heart. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Rush hour should be done by now," he told her with a smile. "Let's go before people start come or close down." They both stood up and started going on their way.

There was really nothing to talk about. Even if there was something to talk about, they would try to save the short talk at the restaurant. Finally, Kaori remember what she wanted to talk about while they were here in the park, Kousei's past.

"Kousei... I'm sorry to ask you this, but can you talk about your childhood. I know it may be uneasy for you to talk about, and you don't have to talk about it, but if you-"

"Enough ok," Kousei shouted bluntly, feeling a bit guilty screaming at her. "I'm not going to tell my childhood," he whimpered silently.

"Why not?! I told you mine, so at least try to tell me yours. It's not fair for me to tell you something that is none of your business," she barked back at her.

"Well it's your fault for telling me, now isn't it. I did tell you that if you don't want to talk about it, you didn't have to talk about it," he countered back. Kaori was shocked that he talked back at him. HE never saw him so defensive and so shielded up about something so personal to him. You can see the anger and despair in his eyes when he stood in front of her.

"Sorry," he apologized to her softly in kind of a guilty way as he cooled down from the attitude that put out. "I didn't… I didn't mean to bark at you like that. It's just, my childhood was so…. how can I put it… really painful to say the least. Even bring it up makes me want to bawl on the ground. You have such a good family that could take care of you, feed you, help you, and most of all, loves you. You can do whatever you want and hang out with your friends and live your life how you want to.

As for me, there is something looming in the background always trying to get me like…. like the children playing tag at the park. It will haunt me for however long the creature wants me to follow me. There will always be darkness every time I come to my house and there will always be guilt when entering it. Yet I still live there because there is nowhere else to go. Pretty silly I would say to myself," Kousei laugh enthusiastically trying to keep the atmosphere of the date to somewhat a positive level. Kaori laughed in as well knowing what he was trying to do.

_"I blocked this part of my life for a reason, and I want to keep like that as long as I want. No matter how many times she begs for me to talk about it, no matter how much it pisses me off when someone mentions it, I won't talk about it. Even if I have to break up with her, I will do it. " _

Kousei though in his head about different scenarios that could possibly happen, but he knows well enough that Kaori isn't the type of person who won't dig deep to find out what's going on.

"_What is going through his head right now? I mean not telling me that his past is bad is one thing, but shouting a and what sounds like begging for me to stop is something else. I mean how bad was his condition when he was a child? He was so joyful and happy every time he plays with me and was always focusing on what he did."_

Sudden flashbacks came to her head of Kousei playing the piano on stage with perfection, him diving off the bridge and doing a somersault on the way down, and him at school being really quietly reading Mozart. She can't quite see why he doesn't want to talk about it. He had the perfect life.

"_What is so bad that he can't tell me about it? Did he get abused, or did his parents die? He never talked it even seen his parents ever. He did say that they were on a business trip all over the world and someone was taking care of him. Whatever it is, I need to know, but I need to know about it._

"Come on let's keep moving! We don't want to wait in line at a restaurant." Kousei shouted as he ran towards the street. Kaori ran up to him, still thinking about his past. Yet, the deeper she tries to dig; the more and more he will stray away from her. Curiosity kills the cat.

**Thank you for reading my story. I can't really believe that people are supporting this and really liking this. I want to thank the people who reviewed my work, especially The Flame of a Raindrop and The Laughing stalk who reviewed last chapter. Also I like to the people who follow and favorite my story. Cheers to more chapters and faster uploads.**


	10. Chapter 9: The Perfect Evening

Chapter 9

The Perfect Evening

You think that Kousei and Kaori would be tired of running through the town with the condition they have, but they don't really care at this point. Love is the most powerful thing in this world we live in, and it could be used in a good or a bad way.

Kousei and Kaori both stopped running once they reached the intersection. Kousei shirt was surprisingly still clean with a few wrinkles on his sleeves and Kaori summer dress was holding up with some dirt on the lower half of her shirt. The met up and laughed at each other.

"You're not a bad runner, and you said that you were losing feeling on your leg," Kousei teased her as they started to walk across the sidewalk.

"You're not a bad runner either for a person that locks yourself up in your room playing piano for 3 years, " she joked back as she pushed him a little.

"I don't always lock myself in my room; I have a life outside of the piano."

"I bet you do, you walk to school and then take a 6 hour nap at your house. You sure have a wonderful life outside the piano."

"Hey at least I don't have to go to the hospital every month just to check up on my legs," they both laughed, seamlessly forgetting what happen a couple of minutes ago.

"So where do you want to eat, and don't say at your cafe. I don't eat to be mean, but I don't want your parents to be the same place as your parents. It's going to be awkward talking about us in front of them."

"I see what you mean, plus that is not where I want to eat. Did you see the new place that opened up? It's near here and I want to go to there. Do you think we can go?"

"You mean Rio Nido? Yeah, I want to go there to actually, but I heard it is a bit expensive."

"We can split up the bill if you want in less you want to pay for your dish and I can pay for my dish."

"Sounds like a great idea." So they started hustling towards the restaurant, trying not to get their clothes wet or dirty. The restaurant was almost packed and there were a few people in line.

"Hurry before the line gets to long!" Kaori shouted as moved by people with ease. Kousei rushed by, pushing some people lightly to get to the restaurant. Finally, after sprinting 1 block from where they were, they made it to the restaurant.

Panting Kaori managed to say out this word. "We...made...it..."

"Yeah... We... Did it. There is...not... A lot of people... So we can take a break...," Kousei started wheezing and panting down to his knees.

They look like that they just ran a marathon and the people around them were taking notice and helped them get them back into shape either if it is from giving them water or giving them a pat on the back. Soon enough, they were doing fairly well.

"Thank you good sir. We thought we were going to be here when there would be a long line." Kaori praised as she handed back the plastic water bottle to him.

"No problem little girl. I know that this restaurant is really popular, so I can see why you ran here. Beside, you being 14 or 15, you've seem really mature for your age." The middle age man replied as he smiled back.

The line moved slowly, but in 15 minutes they were able to get a table of two near the window side of the restaurant. The two of them sat in their chairs as the waiter gave them two glasses of water.

The waiter then passes them the menu and headed off serving other people food. They were amazed on how fancy and elegant a restaurant can be that is near their house.

"This looks really fancy. The silk cloth they have on the table, classical music playing in the background, and we have the view of the people walking past by. Isn't it so romantic?" She said with a glow in her eyes.

"It truly is. I can't wait for our food is ready. I just hope it is not too expensive."

"Oh don't worry about the food. This date is about just you and me silly! So tell me, what been going on with you lately."

"Nothing really special has really come up lately. Since the concert is coming up I have to practice on my piece. Yet spending time me with you, and with piano, I didn't really spend time with Tsubaki and Watari today. Maybe if I see them try to start a conversation. So what about you?"

"Well nothing much other than school and helping out with the cafe a bit giving old people tea and coffee in the morning. Our life is so mundane. There is nothing to do other than play with our instruments and practice them."

"Yeah. I think we played so much of our instrument that it became part of our bodies and in our lives. We can't stop thinking and we stop playing it, with the exception of you not playing for two years due to personal condition... That you won't talk to me about."

"Yeah it was really a rough year when that happened. I just felt a hopeless and lonely when... That happened. I still don't want to talk about it and I know you will do everything to tell me it, but I won't. You'll have to ask someone else to tell you the story. I won't tell who though..." Kousei promptly replied.

"So why don't you want to tell me? Is it that bad that you had to block it from your memories?"

"Even talking about it would trigger something in my had to remember everything in the past, and I don't want that happen for your sake and mine. Anyways, is there anything you want to talk about before we take our order?"

She stood silent and put up a crooked smile on her face to hide her disappointment.

_Wow is that bad I guess. I kind of feel bad that I asked then, but that doesn't stop the fact that I will try to find out what happened to you. He said that there were other people that might know what would happen to you, I just have to find them._

"Hello, my name is Lawrence, I am going to be your waiter for the day, how may I take your order?" He said interrupting the thinking of Kaori.

"Um… can i have a steak and the side of a salad? Medium Rare please."

"Yes, can i have the pumpkin soup?"

"Alright your order will be here in 15 minutes. I think you are the most mature kids i meet in a long time. There are not a lot of people like you." He said with a smile and happily went to the kitchen, leaving the two blushing and giggling.

"So…..umm… what can we talk about?" Kousei spoke as he tried to find a way to spark up the conversation.

"Have you been with Watari or Tsubaki or at least talk to them lately?"

"Well other than the incident with Tsubaki and me changing, I haven't really got into contact with them since they are doing baseball and soccer."

"Yeah same here, every time I tried to call them they will always go to voicemail or when i see them, they are always in their friends."

"I'll try to talk to them at a later time, but right now we should worry about yourself and let them live their lives. Beside, we have other friends... Right?"

"Yeah, I sometimes hang out with people other classes. They met me through the performance which is something I expected. A lot of my friends found me through that performance. Yet they still treat me like a regular person."

"Same here... I see them in the hallway and say hi to them and we would have a conversation, but since they are on teams, we don't really have time to hang out after I school."

"I see, that's really sad to hear. I would you let you hang out with my friends, but you would become the third wheel."

"Yeah I know same with me too. It would be awkward being one of the girls in the group."

"Hey are you still going to do the upcoming concert?"

"Maybe, I don't know for sure. I'm planning to do so, but do a less intense song than I did than last time."

The waiter came by with their meals, quicker than they anticipated since they thought that it would take half the time that they expected to wait.

"Here is the steak for the man and the salad for the lady. I hope you have a great dinner."

The waiter promptly said as he put down their plates.

"Thank you very much and can we please get some more water?" Kaori asked the waiter kindly.

"With pleasure," he replied and soon goes off seeing other people's food. The look at thier food with delight, pick up thier spoon and fork and start eating.

The bite of the steak that Kousei had was tended to the bone and very juicy to eat. If was flavorful and there was so much of it. It was the best thing he had in the last 2 years. It almost questioned why he stopped eating this kind of food .

Kaori on the other hand was very delighted with the salad she had. The crunch of the lettuce along with the creamy ranch dressing and the croutons were a party in her mouth. She knew that she doesn't have enough time if they don't find a cure, so she have to love her life as much as possible.

After surprisingly finishing thier food and stuffing the self with the dinner, they waited for the waiter to get the check.

"Man the food was really good," Kousei proudly said as he rubbed his stomach," havn't ate that good in 2 years. Well other than Watari taking me out to eat.

"Same here. I was so sick of eating my parent's food. I wanted to eat out somewhere and I'm glad it was this place."

"So I'm guessing that you don't want the canelè too?"

"Shut up. You still have to get me those at least once a week. This date isn't excuse to stop what you normally do for me."

The waiter walked by with the check. "I hope you have a great time at Rio Nido. Please come back." He laid the check down. Kousei &amp; Kaori then paid their money with cash and left it on the table. Kousei paid a ¥2000 and they left the restaurant satisfied and happy.

"Man, I haven't had that kind of meal for a long time," Kousei started as he rubbed his belly with satisfaction.

"Same here. Hey it's getting dark out, do want to go to my house now?" Kaori asked. Kousei then nodded his head and they started walking. They talked endlessly about the food they had and how much they love it. Recapping the same what happened today, they laughed and talked on what they like and what they don't want to talk about. Finally after 20 minutes of walking, they were in front of the cafe where Kaori wanted Kousei to drop her off.

"Hey, look. I had a lot of fun together. Do you want to do this tomorrow in the afternoon? We don't have to go to eat anywhere, just talk about anything."

"Sure why not? I am down with that. I see you at the park then." Kousei replied as he waved goodbye at her and headed in the darkness.

Kaori went inside and instantly went to her room as she saw that her parents were checking up on the money and the bills. Fortunately, her parents didn't see her to ask her some question..

In her room, she was screaming on her first date and was so happy that she actually went on the perfect date, but one thing was sticking out of her head. Kousei's past.

_Damn, I actually thought he would tell me about his past. It is so mysterious about what he did when he was the child. I mean the only reason why I'm asking is because of the 2 year gap of him not playing piano. There must be something devastation that must've happen in those 2 years. Well, he did say that there are other people that know about it, I just have to find them. Watari and Tsubaki would not tell me a damn thing about tit that's for sure. But for now, let's just enjoy what Kousei gave me and hope for the best tomorrow._

I AM NOT DEAD. WOOO! Now I just have to find time during school to do it. Right now don't have a set schedule like a had last time, but just like Podtaku, I might of just upload more frequently. But I hope you like it and expect more.


	11. Chapter 10: Going Back

Kousei was looking back on the date that he just had and saw that it couldn't got any better. They took a stroll at the park and talk about themselves, and the dinner they had was amazing. He thought that the date was the perfect one, and the best part is, he was going to have one on tomorrow. He was excited to talk to her. Yet something was looming on his head.

_I can't believe that she tried to talk about my past. I can't really blame her for asking me about it. She been with me since we were kids. Knowing her though she is still looking around trying to find out anything about my past. I'll have to prepare something to tell._

He started to think on what to do if the situation comes up as he opens the door to his house and goes upstairs to his room. He knows one thing for sure though, he will have a great time when they both meet up at the park.

Tsubaki was in her room. Thinking about what Watari said to him yesterday. Her emotions were getting out of control. Should she be happy about this news, worried on what to come, excited that she would do with Watari, or nervous screw something up in the relationship? So many variable that could happen, she thought she can't handle this type of relationship.

"_I guess I am acting, in a way, like your boyfriend, if you really want to think about it. You said that you like me right? Well, you can say this is my response. Taking care of you, coping with you and helping you out might of be too much, but i don't care at the moment. I just want you happy, for my sake and for yours..."_

_What does he mean when he said that? Is he trying to tell me that he will be the one that will be by my side forever, or is he trying to butter me up so he can do something mischievous later? Even if he was a nice and caring person, I feel like that I am going to screw up everything._

Then she felt something in her pocket on her bed and saw that she got a text on her phone. Adjusting her eyes, she saw that Watari was texted him. Opening her phone, the text said:

_Are you home right now? _

_If so, is it OK that i drop by and talk to you?_

_~Your "Boyfriend"_

She read the text over and over again, trying to see what he just texted him. Is he really going to Tsubaki's house?

_He's really going to my house just to talk to me? This is great! We can talk together for a while and just be on our merry way. I wonder what he is going to talk about. Is it going to be about how his day was, ask me out on a date, or just get something from my house? STOP TSUBAKI! You're overthinking this. Just let Warari come to your house and let him talk about what he wants._

Tsubaki calmed down and started to get dress to look somewhat presentable to him and doesn't look like she just came out of a slumber party.

Watari looked at his phone just realizing what just texted her. He wanted to see if she was doing alright after what happened when she came to her house. All of his thoughts were intertwined with what he said with his current thought.

"_What are you talking you Tsubaki? Why are you making excuses to blame yourself about everything? There are a billion of other choices you can make to at least help you live your life better_._I don't know if i can continue to live like this Watari, living with predictions_...

_God sometimes I really worry about her when she is under stress so much. She is always thinking about something and can talk about that topic for days on end. Sure, girls can talk and think about a lot of things, but it gets scary when you miss 1 problem on a math problem and worry about her future like it is the end of the world._

_Yet, she has her problem and I have mine. I don't have her life and what she has been going through. I can't see what she see and think what she thinks. So I have to keep open-minded about her and what she is talking about. The last thing I want is to have a suicidal friend in the future._

He was thinking on what to say and he can do to bypass the nervousness of Tsubaki. She wants he to be as safe as possible so we can at least make it a happy environment. He also don't want his friend and family think he made a girl cry on purpose. It will ruin his reputation of a soccer player to a heartless bastard.

After ten minutes of walking and thinking of what to do and say, he nervously came up to her house. He saw that the curtains of her house were wide open, and that she wasn't in her room. He wondered if no one was at her house, since he never got a response from her.

He then got the courage and came up to the door and knocked. He waited a good minute or so standing in front of the door, looking like a dunce in the process, but the door slowly opened and saw a pretty young lady with casual clothes on.

"Hey Watari. I got your text, don't worry. Come in," Tsubaki gleefully greeted him as she moved behind the door to make room for him. This was a bit strange, but unsurprising to him because outside of his stressful and anxious life. She was a regular, nice, beautiful girl.

Watari Took off his shoes and started walking down the mini hallway to the living room. He then laid down on the white sofa next to the glass coffee table and stretch his body to the length of the sofa.

"Seems like you had a stressful day so far? How are you and are you ok?" Tsubaki started the conversation as she tries to find a snack they can eat.

"Nothing much, really. I had to do all of my chores and clean the house e measure we had visitors over earlier today. So I'm really tired right now. If you don't mind, while you are there, can you give me a glass of water, please?" He responded.

"Of courses you can, if you don't talking about the visitors you have."

"Well, some of my relatives just came back from China and came to visit us before her next flight. So we had to clean the house and stuff and ate lunch with them. Thank god that the people left so early. I thought I had to sleep on the couch again."

"Oh that's nice. If you are wondering, both of parents are at work right now, so they won't be coming her in the late afternoon or in the evening."

"You've seen calmer than usual, is there anything that happened?"

"No, nothing in particular just happy to see you that's, all," she said trying to hide her nervousness in with the way she talk. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"I kinda want to talk about what we had yesterday," he responded, leaving Tsubaki stunned for a second.

"Yeah, what about it...," she faintly said as she can to the sofa with a plate of chips and salsa.

"I know that... Things happened... And I... Know that you were... Shocked about what I said... I'm just wondering if you want to talk about it?"

"Well...umm," she tried to say something out loud to remove the tension, it just it added lots of uneasiness between them.

"I mean you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to talk about it, it perfectly al-"

"No,it's fine I can talk about it. It's just so soon and sudden that you have to bring it up. It was very sudden for you to bring it up. Yet I still don't know why you said that. I know you tried to comfort me, but it seem so out of you to confess something like that?"

"To be honest, I don't know why I said it myself. Half of what i said I don't know where I got it from, but I know one thing. Everything I said to you was true. I do want to be with you and take care of you be uses I care about you."

"I know that you care of me, but why do you worry about me? Also, why don't you worry about Kaori and Kousei? It seems kind that you worry about me."

"I feel like that you seems the most trouble with everything so far. You seen a lot of shit in your day. I mean, you seen your best friend get dragged away in an ambulance and into the hospital for Christ stake. I'm just...I'm just..."

He had a lost of words after rambling about the past, but it doesn't really matter since Tsubaki was going to interrupt him. " I guess, but then again you were there when Kousei was dragged out too. Don't you worry bout yourself when you are in a traumatic event? Are you worried what happens to you when something bad happen? Do you play scenarios in your head, both good and bad?"

"Of course I do. I worry about myself all the time, when i'm out in the field seeing myself kick the game-winning goal or what i have for a test grade, but i take stuff to hear when someone close is sick, injured or…. lost. There is something that could have done that would make the out of the situation better or worse and i always play them in my head. Yet I always ignore them in a day because i know that no matter how much i try, or how much i try to believe in time travel, I can't go back and redo my choice. Life is not like a visual novel, and you have to continue on after the end screen loads."

"That;'s what i need to get used to i guess, trying to cope myself that everything i did was for the greater good. All of the things that I've done was the best that I could , what happen if you can go back and make your choices again, like a visual novel. What happen if could notice something from before and use it for your on help in the future?"

"Then you would use it, it would be as simple as that, but sometimes life doesn't works like that. Our world is full of lies and backlash to everything we do and i think what you need to realize is… well that everything is alright. You stress about everything, whatever if it is a friends hurt, to as little as how the conversation that we are having. You ask too many question when the answer is right in front of you. Think everything simply and don't try to overanalyze the situation."

"I'll take that to heart. Thank you Watari for everything. Hey want to go out and eat somewhere. Just for lunch. I'll pay because i know that you left your wallet somewhere." Tsubaki said looking at his pants. Watari patted his pockets and had this shocked and embarrassed face at her. Tsubaki laughed at him and went upstairs to her room and see get her.

Watari looked at his phone and saw that Kousei took a picture with Kaori sitting at the park with all of the children pulling on them. He smiled and texted back

_It looks like that you had a great time._

_I went by Tsubaki's house and _

_going to a restaurant._

_Tell me how it goes_

_~Watari_

Watari put his phone back in the right pocket of his pants. He was waiting and smiling at the picture he wrote. Tsubaki came down from the stairs and both put on there shoes to go outside, but Watari had a burning question he had to ask since yesterday.

"Hey Tsubaki," he said in front of the house. "I told you that you that I liked you… very much. I was wondering, if you feel the same way that I do. Do you like me back?"

Tsubaki, though off guard, laughed at his silly statement and said," Well, I guess i can i say it now Can't I. Yes, I... really like you… a lot," SHe blushed at him out the door. " I mean you are the only one that cares about and and truly understand me what I am going through. You cope with me and you make feel… well… special and I like a person like that.

She then skipped to the sidewalk and then went left." Are you coming Watari or you going to stay at my house?" She joked as she kept skipping on the sidewalk. Watari chucked to himself and started walking to her.

AHH! IT'S BEEN SO LONG. oh well, guess what i get when I'm at school, but I have a laptop and can type more. I actually have more of a passion and a inspiration on keep writing this more. So hopefully I can write more. Anyways, leave a review and tell me what you think. I love your guys opinion. Favorite and Follow if you want more of this. Thanks for Reading.


	12. Chapter 11: Unexpected Bump

Kaori was choosing through her closet seeing if she was going to wear for tomorrow's date with Kousei. She was excited and proud that she would go on another date with Kousei because it went perfectly as planned. She rummaged through and saw that she had a dress that she never wore for a really long time. It was a blue silky dress with a design on the bottom of the dress stretching down to the feet. It is not puffy like a wedding dress, but it was like a casual dress for a bachelorette party.

The she saw that there was a dress that was all away from the side of the closet, hidden with the other shits and with other dresses. I was a cloth white dress that was very plain and simple. It had nothing fancy, no laces or designs on the sleeve or on the dress he. THE dress came down to her knees. She picked it up and compared with the other dress she had.

She had kind of a hard time trying to pick the right outfit for her to wear. Both of them don't look too overbearing, but both look really good at the same time. She thought long and hard on this because she really wanted to impress Kousei, and first impressions are one way to do that. Either that or she is thinking too hard on the situation.

Finally, after debating too hard on the subject at hand, she decided that she would choose the safer route and go the blue silky dress since she knew that he liked it, she liked it and the public wouldn't care enough to complement about it. She then laid the dress on the ground and then went to her drawer and see what she can wear as jewelry. She just wanted to wear something simple, nothing too extraordinary like a gold necklace or bracelet. She wasn't going to a wedding or anything, just a regular date. She ended up using a white necklace and bracelet in her jewelry box.

Finally, she started on seeing what kind of makeup she wanted to wear. It wouldn't take long that she would go with a regular foundation and just to fix her eyelashes. Kousei isn't the type of guy that would be impressed if she tries to do something fancy. She knew that she like her the way she is.

She lied on her bed excited on the day in front of her. She felt like that Kousei is truly in love with him, which is great and a dream come true. She is finally in a relationship with someone, and that someone happened to be a childhood friend that she reunited with in 3 years, Kousei. She felt like that this date would be an even better date tomorrow. Oh all of the possibilities that could happen in the future, but she only looks at the positive outcome, and throw out the bad ones.

Kousei go from his house and was kind of relieved that she enjoyed the plans he kind of made on the fly with them going to the park and eating at a somewhat fancy restaurant. To be honest, he was more relieved that people didn't notice him and asked for his autograph or play a piece at the restaurant than the actual date himself. He was really nervous about that, but apparently he was worrying about nothing since everything went as well as he thought it would in his head. The fact that she ever wanted to go on another date with him was huge sigh of relief.

He went upstairs to his room and see what he wants to do for the next day. He actually wants to plan everything out and see what he can do to maximize their experience so it would be more memorable than the last date, without spending too much in his wallet. Then again, all of the money that he got from concerts and competition gives him lots of money to work with, yet he doesn't want to be a spoiled brat that buys everything and anything for a girl just to make her happy.

He decided that they would go to the park first on in the afternoon and just talk about what happened in their lives and reflect on their past. He was thinking on what they should talk about, trying to get to know Kaori better since all he knows about her is that she is a 14-year-old girl that has an illness of some sort who is outgoing and happy on the outside, but has an emotional and sensitive inside due to her past as well. So, just like Tsunami, has to try to keep the conversation away from the hospital.

After going to the park, he thought of where they should go and eat lunch. He knew that all of the restaurants would be packed full of people, but since there are people who are able to sell food outside, they would just eat at a vending outside, not worrying about if there is a big line or not since everyone is heading to all of the restaurant. After that, they would go off their separate ways so Kaori can work on helping her family with the bakery, and Kousei then can just go and practice for the upcoming concert.

He didn't really worry about what type of clothes he can wear because she knew that she doesn't care about what he wears, she just wanted a good date and a better relationship. So he decided that he would try to dress a bit casual, but knowing she would try to wear some kind of fancy dress just for her own pleasure.

He then after that try to get a hold of Tsubaki and wanted to talk to her ad catch up on what she was doing since he hasn't really talked to her in a week or so. So he picked up his phone and dialed her number and the phone dialed up, but he heard her voice message

The next day, Kousei woke up very happy and very excited for the next date him and Kaori was going to have. He planned everything out from going to the park, getting a quick lunch, and just talking having a really good time. He wanted to have the perfect date with her, not trying to get anything intimate, but trying to get to know the girl is enough for him.

He got out of bed and saw his clothes lined up on his bed, right where he put then last night. He quickly went to his personal shower, take a nice relaxing shower and get changed to his clothes.

Smiling now, he walked out with his room and downstairs with his comb trying to style his hair.

He looked at a mirror to fix any last touches, and he went out with his black jacket.

He is going through the process of the date over and over again. He doesn't want any mishaps with this date, and wanted to make this date good or even better than their first date.

_This is going to be a good day, this is going to be a good day, this is going to be a good day. All I have to do is to is to pick her up at the bakery, walk her to the restaurant, while talking to her about life, and then just take her to the park. It will be the perfect date. I know that the restaurant will not be busy today, Kaori said that she wanted to have another date tomorrow, and we would be happily talking to each other. It will be perfect!_

Kousei was excited, but very humble about this date. So when he went to the bakery, he had a big smile on his face, with his chest in the air, and had a blank and fresh mid to leave room for all of the memories he will have in the date.

When he walked in though, he saw that there were no one in the shop. No customers, no parents, and most importantly Kaori wasn't there. He didn't worry about that though, he thought happily that she was still in her room sleeping or getting ready. Opening the door being the counter, he was surprised that there was an empty hallway with silence. There was no commotion with the parents, no sweeping of the hallway, or even the hair dryer of Kaori.

She opened the doors and saw that no one was at the rooms.

"Where are they?" He thought to himself. He knew that they rarely went out of the house because of the bakery and Kaori knew that she would have a date with him.

Did something happen to her again? I hope that she is ok at least. If I can't get her on a date today, I guess I will try tomorrow. It wouldn't pain me to wait one day. I just want her to be healthy and safe.

Slowly, he closes the doors of their house and walks out of his house. He decided to call Kaori to see if she is okay. He picks up his phone from his pocket and dial his phone up and called Kaori

Ring….

Ring…

Ring…

"Oh crap, it's Kousei!" Kaori

Kaori was staring at her phone blankly as she saw who was trying to call her, Kousei. She sat there crying hysterically on her hospital bed… knowing that if she didn't have this unknown disease, she would been on that date with Kousei laughing and having a good time. Her guilt towards him has so much. She never told her where he was, never told him her situation, or even tell him where she is because she is scared what his reaction will be

She know he has a condition and how severe it would be and she know that he would care for him no matter what, but she is afraid that if this keeps happening over and over again, she would let go the most sacred man in the world. It doesn't mean that she needs him; she can be independent and have a personal life being a world class musician, but if Kousei leaves her, she will have a life lasting hole that will forever drill her heart every time she thinks of Kousei or even go on a date with anyone.

_I know if I tell Kousei what the situation is going on right now he would be concerned but at least he would be less worried, but what do know about him. I just been on one date with him and I don't know his mid well enough to predict who he is. He never told me anything about himself other than a helpful, generous musician that has a backstory._

_Maybe I am overthinking this. Maybe if I tell him that I am in the hospital, he will try to comfort me and try to support me, but I don't know if he will actually come here or not, or if will talk to me or he will ignore me for a while. I just want him to not worry about me so much that he would breakdown. Just… please…Kousei… please tell me no matter what happens that you will be always by my side… please. _

Kaori was thinking the entire situation over and over. How will Kousei live on if she is not there to comfort him? Who will take care for him, love for him and help him when he is in need. Sure, Tsubaki and Watari are there to support him, but when I die, if I die, they won't feel the same level of pain than Kousei is.

_Why do I have to be born like this, with a disease? I t just makes everything more complicated not to me and to my parents, but with my personal life and with my love life. Everyone would be much happier, and I would live a full life out in the world, not here… in.. This… bed… for half of my life_ . _I don't want to live this life, but hear I am living in it today. The only think I can do is try to stay happy in front of Kousei and make him as comfortable as possible._

Kaori wiped the tears coming from her eyes and picks up her phone that is covered from the tears of her sorrows. She dials Kousei's phone number and it starts ringing.

Ring…

Ring…

Ring…

"Hello?"


	13. Chapter 12:Talking it Out

Chapter 12: Talking it out

Kaori looked in shock a saw that that Kousei actually picked up his phone, since she thought she was busy with Watari and Tsubaki. Adrenaline and fear creep up her spine like a spider was going to bite her in the neck. She didn't know what to say. It only has been a few hours since she went to the hospital, so surely he must be really worried about her, but… what happened if he was mad at him?

Sure that would be unbelievable to think something like that, but it wasn't out of the picture. Maybe behind the smile and the kindness is a dark and looming alter ego that she never has seen before, and I don't think she want to know about his ego. Her emotions were all centering around this one person and all the situation just keep branching off like a Filipino family tree. It crazy to think all of these ideas, but she doesn't know what he might say or do.

"Hello? Kaori you called me, are you okay?" Kousei replied with more of a concerned and firm voice seeing that Kaori snickering at him while trying to keep the phone up. He heard Kaori crying from the other side of the phone, or at least tearing up. He hasn't heard a single word from her or his parents, nor did any of her classmates and her counterparts. So this was a shock to him.

"Hey, Kousei how have you been?" Kaori answered back with her I'm not trying to cry voice while each salty tear keeps dripping down to her hospital sheets.

"Not bad. I haven't seen you late that much so I was wonder where you are right now. Are you okay? I'm not asking for a reply but I just want to know if you need some alone time." Kousei said trying to be comforting as possible, without to give away that he was really worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine for now, I'm just needing some alone time that's all. I know that we started dating and all that it took up some of our time doing what we want to do, so I just wanted to have a step back and take a break from everything, music, our relation, and to just relax for once." Kaori muster out as he knew everything she said was a big lie. Even if it was a lie, not even major one in her head, it will buy her enough time that she might be cleared to get out of the hospital like usual and continue on with her normal life.

"Ok…," Kousei confusingly answer. "I just want you to know that I worry about you I just want you to be safe okay. I just call or text me if you want to talk or do something." Kaori then hanged up the phone with some discontented relief. She knew that it would be a lose-lose situation for her.

If she told Kousei was actually going on, he will worry more and more about her and be overprotective and much supported of her, which is fine, but she feels like it's a waste of his time and will become more annoyed of his action rather than being grateful for them. If she didn't tell him what is going on, he would soon figure it out what happened and would do the same thing if she was going to tell him what happen to her now. It was the best of the two evils, but she decided that she wanted to try to delay as much as possible so she MIGHT get out of the hospital without him knowing, even if it mean that he would get more worried about him.

Kousei was a bit relief that Kaori actually answer and talked to him, even if she was a bit vague about what is wrong with him. He thought that someone in her family was having trouble or is in the hospital right now which might be the reason why she was crying. He wanted to try to help her with her situation, but he doesn't want to get involved with the problem and get sucked in.

Kousei took a deep breath and decided to walk home to practice for the Gala Concert coming up in a few days. Looking up at the sky and the bustling cars going to and fro reminded him of the first date that he and Kaori had together. Eating together, watching the kids play on the playground, all these moments he had were all so close to his heart and he never wanted to forget.

When he finally came to his house, he opened the door and walked up the stairs to his room to be presented with his music sheets scatter on the floor and on the piano as if the wind blew all of it away. Of course it was warmer than usual, so he wasn't surprised that his sheets here ruined. He just picked them all up and put them out in a line from first to last. As he was about to plays the first note of his piece, he phone then vibrated in the left pants pocket.

He slowly picked up his phone from his pocket and looked at who was calling him and saw it was Kaori. Caught off guard since it was only thirty minutes ago, he answer it with more of a casual tone.

"Hello? Kaori that was fast. Are you feeling better?" Kousei started the conversation.

"Hey Kousei. Where are you right now?" Kaori said in a better tone as she did last time.

"I'm in my room just about to play my piece for the Gala concert. Why, you want to come over?"

"Well…no actually, I just want to tell you something, and I think you need to stand up for this." Kaori said in more of a serious tone. Kousei was kind of shocked with this and was told what to do. He started to pace around the room wondering what is going on with her. Sure he said that thought about the possibility of a family being in the hospital or someone died in the family, but one thing he overlooked with Kaori, one thing that was important to remember, but somehow forgot with all of the good memories he had with her and that was her walking condition and how is getting worse and worse.

"Kousei, I know that you know that I am having problems with my walking and my leg support, and… well… let's say it's not getting any better. See the doctors just came back with some of the results coming in and saw that my condition is not getting any better right now. Actually, I might be going under some surgery sometimes soon, but the results are not final. So…yeah…" Kaori rushed pass all of her words trying to get them out of her system before it clogs up, yet the impact of those words hit harder than a highway car crash.

There was a big silence in the both the hospital room and in Kousei room both processing what just happened in this span of time. They knew what each other is feeling right now, but it felt empty like something got cut out and left a massive hole in their relationship. Kaori, didn't know what to do about the situation suddenly hung up the phone on him and left Kousei in the room thinking about what she just said to him.

Kousei with widen eyes realizing what Kaori said to him. The words echo in his head like a screaming person in a cave. It seems so surreal that her in a hospital bed and being sick and having trouble with walking for being only in high school. He knew about the sickness that Kaori about it and it even disturbed Kaori a bit and felt guilty talking to him about it, but her sickness becoming worse and worse is the last thing he wanted to talk about. His music and her condition was too much to handle and dropped his phone and kneeled in front of his piano with tears coming out his eyes.

His world was coming down in shamble slowly and steady. It almost seems to be like the table has turned on him. It first started him being hopeless and in the hospital because of malnutrition and starvation, and his friends, Kaori, Watari, and Kaori helping him trying to get back to his normal person, but now it's Kaori with her walking disabilities and now it's up him and his friends and the doctors to try to have Kaori with a normal life, but he doesn't know if he can actually do that. He can't snap his finger and she would be all better, life doesn't work life that.

Sure, his condition was bad, but this was bigger. Her walking can take months or years to fix, and she doesn't want to wait that long not because he doesn't want to come to the hospital every day, but he feel like he can't handle seeing Kaori in the hospital bed. Kaori was an important of his life yes, but he just doesn't want her to take up his whole life and block him from his career as a professional pianist. He is conflicted, fading in and out on what is more important in his life, Kaori, or himself.

"Hey…did you hear that Kaori was in the-"Hiroko suddenly stopped her sentence when she saw a image that was really hard to erase from her head. She creaked open the door to see a weeping Kosei kneeling on the floor with the phone still in his hand. She was terrified at the sight not because he didn't like him or that he didn't see him like this, but it reminded her of what he looked like when he was 5. The abuse he had with his mother and the emotional pain that came through all came back to her, and she started to tear up.

She tried to enter into the room slowly, but steadily inching closer to the weeping Kousei. When she seems to be looming over Kousei, she kneels down and hugged him with all his love. She doesn't know what is going on, but she knew that it was very personal TO HIM.

"Kousei…what's going on? You…You don't have to tell me if you want to, but I just want to know if everything is alright." Kousei shot his eyes wide open when he heard the voice of Hiroko behind him. He then wept even more with the image of her seeing him crying made the situation even worse for him.

"No…no. Nothing is going well for me. I just realized that one my best friend, my girlfriend is back in the hospital once again. I don't know what is going to happen to her or even what they are going to do her, I just want her to be ok." His words became more and more a jumble mess every second he was kneeling on the ground.

"Your…your girlfriend?" Hiroko questioned in surprise. She never knew about the relationship. No one told her about it even if there were some signs that they might be a couple. "Your… girlfriend is in the hospital."

"Yes, Kaori has been my girlfriend for a while now and I been keeping in touch with her with her condition. I just worried about her. I..I just don't want to lose another person that I hold closely." Kousei managed to blurt out while pausing in between to keep his composure. Hiroko realized who the other person he was talking about, tried to help Kousei up to his feet and hugged him tightly. She knew that her words might not get to Kousei, but she can at least show that she is with him.

"I…I know that you are worried about her and I know that you can't do anything to help her. It hurts, trust me I know, but the only thing you can do at the moment is to stand by them and comfort her. Healthy or not, being a boyfriends means to be with the one you hold dear every step of the way." Hiroko then proceeded to pat Kousei on the back and lead him to the door. "Now, let's go to the hospital. I know what room she is in." Kousei nodded and agreement, and headed out to the hospital hoping for some positive news from her.

**I'm back? Well, I'm just forcing myself to write this more since from time and time again people want me to continue, so I'll just take an hour of my time to type this and see what goes on from there.**


	14. Chapter 13: Flashbacks

Chapter 13: Flashbacks

Hiroko wasn't the type of women that would get very emotional let alone looks like one, but when it involves or reminds her about all of the past mistakes that she made, she can't help but to cry a river. She knew about the abuse that Kousei got from her mother, and was actually surprised that he brought it up every time she talked about her. Yet it's only a matter of time till then.

For now, though, Kousei and Hiroko decided they at least want to try to visit Kaori in the hospital to see her and see if she is okay. Wiping the rest of the tears in both of their eyes, they descended the stairs and headed out to the hospital.

"So Kaori is your girlfriend, eh? Why am I not surprised. You got a nice catch," Hiroko smirked as they calmly walked down the sidewalk with a can coffee she got out of her purse.

"Yeah… I guess you can kind of say that, we only been on one date though, so it's not really going anywhere," Kousei replied back as he looked up at the sky thinking of Kaori.

"Well you got a girlfriend in the first place right so it's a good accomplishment to have. So when did you first go out? Who asked who and was it fun?" Hiroko questioned rapidly as her eyes glowed brighter than the sun. Kousei looked away embarrassedly as he blushed and he put his hand on this neck. "I'm just kidding don't worry." she laughed. "I don't expect you to say anything about your first date since you guys just got together, but i just want to poke fun at you."

"I know you are, but it's still uncomfortable for me to talk about her due to the recent news that i have got. We can talk about her, don't get me wrong, but i just want to talk to her personal first." Kousei nervously said back to her, thinking really hard about Kaori's physical state. Hiroko saw him and retracted the following conversation that she wanted to have and tried to change the topic until they arrive to the hospital.

"So Kousei, what piece are you going to do for the upcoming concert?" Hiroko asked referring to the Gala Concert that was coming up in a few days.

"Oh that, well I was practicing Ballade No.1 in G minor, OP. 23 for about 3 weeks or so and I'm just trying to memorize the piece right now. I'm hoping that I can get first place in the Gala Concert since I kind of mentally broke down last time." He answered as he looked at Hiroko.

"I wished the same thing to you. I'm sure that you will be better on the piano now then you were when you were as a child." She looked and pointed at the hospital as they were about to come up to it. They both smiled at each other and then laughed at each other with the awkward moment they

_I'm sure that you will be better on the piano now then you were when you were as a child._ That line stood out in Kousei head. He remembered the time his first practice a piece was with his mother or her lap playing on the piano. He remembered going on stage as a child being very nervous and almost broke down when he accidentally knocked over the stool to play the piano. The people cheering him after he was done with his piece and getting first place in the competition stood out of one of the most successful things he ad done. He seems to be zoning out in the present day because Hiroko tried to get him back to real then laughed when Kousei shook his head coming back to real life.

He blushed embarrassedly and he realized that he was about to enter the entrance of the hospital. A feeling came tingling down his back as the hospital door swooshed open. He was so close to Kaori, yet so far. The anxiety is coming to him and overwhelming him like a tsunami devouring a city. Hiroko asked the front desk where Kaori's room is and told her it was at 3-C. They both. Sincerely thank you and headed to the elevators.

"So before we met her may I ask you a question?" Hiroko asked as she leaned on the wall of the elevator. He agreed and she continued. "Now that I know that you guys are boyfriend and girlfriend, do you want me to stay outside of the room or inside?" It was reasonable to ask since they can talk more openly when she was out of the room, but he felt more secure if Hiroko was there to stand by him.

"Can I have you stand outside the room for now?" He replied and Hiroko; a bit dejected, nodded her head as the elevator open wide. When they door they see the nurses and doctors running from left to right holding IV on one hand bandages on others scrambling to help the people in the hospital come back to a healthy state.

Weaving and trying to pass by all of the doctors them finally, somehow, found the room 3-C. Kousei looked in the window of the room and saw that Kaori was in there with one of the doctors. Kaori turn to the door, but Kousei looked away and out of sight from her.

His voices started to melt under the tension of his mind. He didn't know what to do at that moment, having a minor breakdown outside the room. Hiroko couldn't help it and chuckle to her as she saw Kousei crouching on the floor worrying about what is going to happen when he stepped in.

She definitely knew something like this was going to happen since they did look suspicious that they would come to her 10 minutes after Kousei had that mental breakdown in his room. They don't know what happened to her, but they know that something is wrong.

"Come on now Kousei. You don't want her to see you in this kind of state. She doesn't want to see her boyfriend crying in front of her. Come, I'll go first if it makes your feels better." Hiroko suggested as she started to run Kousei back.

Kousei was pondering on the thought of her going first and came to the realization that he's not mentally prepared yet. So he nodded his head shakily while wiping some of the tears of his eyes. Hiroko patted him on the head and smiled and waited till the doctor inside got our.

After the nurse left the room, Hiroko walked calmly inside of the room. Kaori kind of shocked, looked her with wide eyes. Hiroko smiled at her and said hi to her and Kaori nervously replied back.

"Oh, why are you so surprised? I thought you would be here." Hiroko lied.

"I mean I don't mind that you are here since my parents seem to spread that I am in the hospital sometimes after tragic news, it's just that I kind of expected that Kousei would be here since I called him," Kaori answered to her face.

"Well I mean you are not wrong, I expected him to be here too. I'm sure he would be here any minute right now." Hiroko teased to her. Kousei overheard her saying that seeing that Hiroko was probably giving him a sign to get up from the floor and come in. Standing up, he wiped off the tears and nervously peeked outside of the door.

Kaori couldn't help and chuckled to herself knowing that Kousei was actually scared of coming into the room, or just that socially awkward. Hiroko also laughed along with her letting Kousei blushed in embarrassment as he slowly went inside of the room. It's been a long time Kousei seen Kaori's smile, even if it has been two days .Now that he is her girlfriend, he felt like she's the most precious person in the world, even more than his parents.

"Hi Kousei. How are you?" Kaori asked as she smiled, as she tried to start a conversation in this kind of awkward situation.

_I don't know if she tried to make fun of me or just generally try to make a conversation. I'm pretty sure she knows what I'm feeling. _Kousei thought as he trying to figure out what to say.

_That was probably a stupid question to ask him since I just got off the phone with him. What was I thinking? _She also thought as she sat nervously on the hospital bed anticipating what he is going to say.

Dead silence filled the air as they both tried to find a way to make a single conversation possible. Hiroko couldn't help it but laugh at the situation that she saw in hand.

"Ahh teen love, something everybody wants, but once they get it, you have no idea what to do with it." Hiroko jokingly said as she headed for the door. "I'll be outside the door of you need a conversation starter. Kousei, please try to say something. I know she's pretty but staring into her won't get you anywhere and Kaori, don't ask such a stupid question like that."

"Shut up!" They both said to her as Hiroko started giggling as she left and stood outside of the hospital room and shut the door behind. It was just the two of them sitting in the room with nothing to say or do after awkwardly trying to make a conversation. Seconds seems to be like hours when finally Kousei told her, "I...I'm glad you're okay. You did make me worried."

"I thought that you would say that. Sorry, I knew it was a dumb question to ask you .I was like one of those out of the blue moments that kind of went downhill."

"Don't worry. We can be like that sometimes, I actually kind of laughed at the question," he was lying of course, but trying to hide the feeling of guilt and anxiety with a smile.

Kaori took the smile and smiled back at him, but then had a serious face at him. "Look I know that you are worried about all of this, and with recent events, I can understand why, but I want you to try to still try to win that concert. I won't be there to see you, but I will always be here." Kaori extended her arm to Kousei's chest. Kousei blushed with discontent that she won't be there, but what can he do. He can't control what her health is and what her future may entail. So he has to wait and find out what will happen to her.

"I know...I know you will be there," Kousei manage to say, pulling a fake smile to giving the illusion of agreement. "I know you will be there, spiritually. I just wished that you would be there in person." Just then Kaori felt something next to her hip. It was her phone vibrating for a text. She grabbed the phone and saw that it said that her parents were coming in 5 minutes.

"Kousei I know that you mean good visiting me, but can you leave. My parents are coming in five minutes, and I don't them to be reminded that you are my boyfriend. They'll cry a river if they saw you." Kaori asked politely. Kousei briefly thought of the scenario of her parents coming in only to cry more about Kousei than Kaori. So he agreed and stood up.

He looked at Kaori and smiled at her. "Till we meet again," he said as he head for the door. He glance at Kaori one last time to see her face, but something else came to his mind. He had a vision, somewhat resembling a flashback, of a girl much older than her with medical tube up her tubes. The girl was looking right at him staring Kousei in the eye. Kousei stared at it and with a blink of an eye he was back at the hospital room with Kaori on the bed, the same place the figure was sitting in Kousei's flashback. Kousei shook it as a silly vision and opened the door to meet with Hiroko in the hallway.

"You all done, or did you run out of things to say." Hiroko joked as he turned to Kousei. He told her that he was done and they started to head back to the elevator. "Well that's great, now practice more on the piece so you can win first place." Hiroko smiled as the elevator opened for them.

"Oh by the way I do have one question, who's watching Koharu?" Kousei asked.

"No one actually. I let her do whatever she wants in that household. She's probably trying to reach the stash of cookies I put on the top shelf with boxes and chair."

"You are a great parent, you know that."

"Indeed I am."

~ No real update on me. I'm at a writer's block atm so I am thinking of what's going to happen next. Hope to update soon.


	15. Chapter 14: Downwards Happiness

Chapter 14: Downwards Happiness

Hiroko and Kousei got out of the hospital and stopped by a noodle house to eat some food. They took a table and sat down and got the menu to choose what to eat. "It seems like you get the same thing over here. Do you ever feel tired eating that?"

Kousei kind of smirked at the question and replied, "Well not really actually. It's quite delicious for me and also I'm recovering from the hospital visit." Hiroko kind of shocked that Kousei went to the hospital himself and that he was able to say so nonchalantly after what happen. So she pressed on.

"You went to the hospital? Why didn't you tell me about it?" Kousei looking up at her worried face kind of feeling bad telling her the somewhat sad news.

"Well I went to the hospital not to long ago. I failed after on of my performance that's all. Please don't worry about me, " Kousei said, leaving the part of the malnutrition and the other things the doctors said to him.

"Well, at least you are alright I guess. Just tell me when you are sick like that okay?" Hiroko replied unsatisfied. Just then the waiter came up and took there order and started chatting me to himself catching up on what they have been doing, but it was mostly Hiroko trying to get information about Kaori and Kousei's relationship.

Finally after 10 minutes of talking to each other there food was finally here. Kousei got the egg noodle ramen as Hiroko got the same thing. They ate to themselves, not concerned about the people around them and to each other. Wiping out the soup on their cheek Hiroko paid the check and they started to go to his house.

Well I went to the hospital not to long ago. I fainted after on of my performance that's all. Please don't worry about me

Hiroko thought of what Kousei said to her and it only made her worried about him even more. What happen if he failed again? Is there something severely wrong with him? She knew that he was recovering and do no well now but what happened if it relapsed?

She snapped back to reality after realizing that she might be overthinking the whole situation and looking at Kousei's smile, reassuring her that everything is alright at the moment.

finally came up to his house and the parted ways from there, where Hiroko was gong to come back with food for him and Kousei would go and practice for the Gala concert and winning that first place prize and the songs that he was going to play was very close to his heart.

This song was called Love's Sorrow, a piece that he used to play for his mother when he was young. It was his favorite song to play since it was a peaceful melody and flows coherently while playing it. Also, it seemed that it was Kousei's mother favorite song to listen to and he would play it for her everyday.

All those time with his mother has been nothing more than joyful memories, her supporting his son to become what we know to be a piano prodigy and at a age of 14, we can see why he is loved by everyone and how all of his efforts are worth it at the end.

That's why he had to stop playing the piano after his mother died, because all of the joyful memories he had with her cant be duplicated once again. The only reason he came back playing the piano was for his friends supporting him to move and Kaori. There seems to be a driving force that pushes him to dream big.

His friends are well aware about this and just wants him to succeed in life. None of them felt what is like to lose the only parent he had. Sure he had a father, it he was always on a business trip and away from him. They all seen him breakdown before and don't want to hassle trying to get him back to the real world.

Kousei close the door behind him and went up the stairs and into his room. There laid his piano as he slowly inched his way to the chair. He sat down and lift the cover of the piano to reveal the white and black that was underneath the covers. He searched for his piano sheets that were scattered all over his floor and collected them all.

Preparing to play the whole piece without fail, he positioned his fingers on the keys and just before he pressed down to play the first cord, a vibration came from his left leg pocket. It was phone getting a text message.

He pulled out the blue flip phone and saw in the front of it said he receive a text message from Kapri. He smiled to himself and open his phone to show the text message she gave me. The text message said:

I know that I said I won't be there to see you perform, but I still want to be there. So if you can, can you ask atari or Tsubaki to come the the concert and record your piece. Thank you

~Kaori

Kousei kind of caught off guard with the text can only de him smile that she is still supporting him, even she is stuck in the hospital. He opened a new page and texted back:

Indeed I will try my best to perform the best for you. Thank you for supporting me, even if we are in two different rooms

~Kousei

He flip his phone back down and put the phone back into his pocket. The pressure is on him now to perform this piece perfectly. Not only Hiroko and her daughter will be watching, not only his friend rivals Emi and Aiza was going to try to take him on and get first place, and that Kaori, Watari, and Tsubaki was gong to watch and listen, but this piece is imorial for his mother and all the memories that she brought to him to make him become what he is today, a piano prodigy.

So he ladies his finger once again on the keys and started to play the piano. All of the notes wiz by him like a breeze on a windy days, making a beautiful notice that the Sirens would be jealous if they heard it. The not he played has thier part in what seems to be a huge story that was infolding. Each note tells one part of the sty and if one notes is left out, the the whole piece would become a disaster.

_This is why we practice day in and day out for this one piece. Sure, it's only 6 pages long or so and we have to read the damn pages over and over again, but we do it not because we do it because we want to. We want to present ourself to be able to tell a different media of storytelling in which video games or movies can not.  
_  
Kousei's thought goes through his head and it is spinning around him faster than Light in outer space. He thinks about what people what people might say to him if a question pops up or just reevaluate his life right now and if there are any regrets that he wished that he could do.

_Everyone has their own reason that they like to perform on stage, whether if it is acting, singing or for play an instrument, we all want one thing We want the people to remember who we are and leave a imprint in their heads for what they heard or saw._

We don't care about the fame and the prize money. Sure their nice, but we just want the sensation of the audience clapping and the end and getting a reaction at the end.

Kaori...Tsubaki...Watari...Hiroko...Mom... I want to the best I can to make this piece as memorable as possible. I want you guys to treasure this moment forever...

After that thought came through to his head,he played his last note on the piano, and finished this flawless piece that is Love's Sorrow. It felt great to finished the piece, but he also felt a bit empty that he seems to be only dong this is for his friends, family, and legacy and not for himself, but it's a sacrifice worth taking to see them all smile at the end.

He doesn't care if he has to kill himself to make them smile as long they are happy, then I am happy as well. _Beside, I don't want them to feel how I felt when I was in the hospital or even…_ Kousei stood at the floor blankly as he slightly remember something very ominous from his past, something he wanted to shove at the back of his head. _No…no… Forget about it. You have something to think about and that is the concert. You want to win first prize don't you? Just do the concert for everyone's sake._ '

_Making people happy aren't we?'_ Suddenly another voice came to his head not of his own but from an older lady about 20-30 years older than him. The voice seems very familiar with him, but can't really figure our who the voice really belongs to. '_My, my you already forgotten who I am. It's such a shame though you seem to forget the most supportive mother you had._

_'_ _Mother is that actually you?_

_Indeed it is,I said I always will be with you didn't I? Even in death I'll find a way to support you. Now you give you best and your all and I know you will get first place! Do it for your friends and most importantly...for me. You don't want to disappoint me now don't you._

"_I won't fail you mother. I promise."_ He smiled to himself that his mother was still in her heart and could hear her even 3 years after her death. The person who inspired him to play music in front of a crowd for all the people to listen is still cheering him on and he is happy. He looked at the piano and started to play the piece one more to get the feel of what is like to hit each note.

Kaori was sitting alone in the hospital bed thinking of what just happened between the both her and Kousei. The embarrassment kicked him remembering all of the the awkward silences, cheesy conversation starter they use, and Hiroko calling out their relationship. Her face was as red as a tomato, cupping her cheeks in the process.

The doctor walks in the room as she saw her face all red from the blushes from her cheeks. Kaori was smiling and laughing ensuring the doctor that she was not sick and just thinking to herself. FInally after Kaori embassassly found the doctor, the doctor smiled at her and spoke to her "Kaori i have some good news for you. No your disease is not cured, but we do have a way that we can cure or help with your disease. Yet, it is not 100% sure that you are going to be cure you, but it will at least help you in the future."

The nurse then smiled wide at her as Kaori as eye-widened. Her disease that was always in the shadow since she was born can actually be at least be treated and live longer, but more importantly, he can be with Kousei longer. She smiled the doctor and ecstatically said thank you to the doctor. The doctor smiled back at her and she left the room to let her calm her emotions.

Kaori, still sitting on the bed had a very big smile on his face. The only thing she could think of is what is like to walk freely without any complaints by her legs and her strength. She thought about the future and what entails for her. She can travel the world showing off her music and what she created, enter in competitions and become famous, just like Kousei has when he was young, but mostly she can always goes to Kousei's house and met up with him anytime he wants.

All of the ideas filled herself with glee and wanted to tell Kousei about the good news, but then decided that she wanted to try to keep this a secret and surprise him when she came out of the hospital, which should be in a few hours or a day since the condition was temporarily treated for a week or so. All she can think about is the future and what is store for her.

**Yay another chapter, idk when the chapter is next, but i the climax should be coming in 2 to 3 chapters from now. I dont want to rush this story and make it sloppy so please be patient with me, and i can promise (hopefully) a decent fanfiction. Thank you!**


	16. Chapter 15: The Gala Concert

Chapter 15

The Gala Concert

It was kind of sad that Kaori couldn't go the Gala Concert because of her condition, but he had to press on to the concert, not for only his sake, but for Kaori, Tsubaki, his friends, and for his mother. He wants to get in first place in honor for all of the people who supported him with his revival of being a piano prodigy and to show off to all of the people who doubted him if he was as good as he was when he was a child or to the tens of people that saw Kousei faint after the last concert he performed at.

Kousei arrive at the stage at the Gala concert and he roamed around a bit to get a feel on what kind of stage he is working with. He breathed in the air inside and immediately went out since they were still cleaning and preparing.

The lobby room of the stage wasn't too outstanding, it just look like a regular convention like room with big rooms and different doors leading to different rooms for each performance for different instruments. Yet, just the image of people filling this room just to see prodigies playing instruments for the public is completely mind boggling.

He headed for a set of doors leading to the backstage where the people performing in the piano section were suppose to meet up and see the order in which they are performing on. Through those doors though were other pianist huddled together on a piece of paper looking to see what order they are going at.

Maneuvering through the small crowd, he manage to catch a glimpse of the piece and paper and saw what order he was at. Surprisingly, he was the last person to go on Stage, which kind of relieved him, but made him more anxious because he wanted to get over it.

People around him were very nervous go my stage, which was understandable since they were around his age, thirteen and fourteen. It almost seem to be that he was the calmest personal the room until he looked right and saw two familiar faces.

They stood next to each other talking nonchalantly to each other as other people paced back and forth waiting in anticipation to go on stage. One of the two has very spiky blond hair with a black suit and blue shirt. He had blue eyes to match with his shirt and was about the same height as Kousei.

Then there was a black, longed haired girl, about the same height as the guys standing next to wearing a long red silky dress to match with her almost velvet eyes.

The two people looked around for a moment to see the other pianist worried to performed on staged and smirked to themselves thinking that the competition would be an easy sweep to get first and second place. Then after a while, their eyes stopped and glared at him be person who they respect as a friend, but hated since he was the one person that always takes first place, Kousei.

Kousei was frozen in time, having both of them looking at him. It was his childhood friends Emi and Takeshi who always competed with in every concert they go to. He hasn't seen those two in about two years ever since his mother died. He wanted to try to say something to them, but he felt like it would be an awkward conversation, especially since he was admitted to the last concert he was at.

Yet it seem like it didn't matter since Emi and Takeshi came to him. He put up his hand signaling he was saying hello. They both smiled at him wryly and started the what soon to be mind-numbing conversation.

"Its been a long time that you've been on stage, Kousei. I was almost afraid that you would never come back," Takeshi stated fixing his suit.

"Ha, funny that you say that, I'm still not suppose to be here," Kousei sarcastically fired back, laughing a little after what he said, but Emi face said otherwise.

she had an almost shocked face because he said that, but his care he was saying it.

"What do you mean you are not suppose to be here? Do you not like playing the piano anymore. I mean, I heard about your mother, and-" Kousei cut Emi off after hearing about his mother.

"Yeah, I know about what happened about my mother, and that's why you haven't seen me in any concert for two years, but can you don't mention her, or at least not right now. Also, If I hated playing the piano, why would I be here." He forced a smile to make them reassured that he wasn't mad at them, yet it only made them uncomfortable.

Emi and Takeshi with look down in embarrassment, just realizing that he hasn't seen him in any competitions ever since her mother died. Even with the reassuring smile, they felt like they brought up that was buried a long time ago, and sure enough they did.

"Hey, don't sweat it guys. You don't have to feel guilty about it, it's not like I went to the hospital or anything while I was gone, wait...," Kousei replied trying to rub salt to the wound that they created. Since Emi brought up his mother it only seem fair to make her feel guiltier to punish her.

"Wait, don't tell me…," Emi's face grew even more concerning when he heard that. "You went to the hospital as well?" She seem like she didn't care about the competition and more about Kousei's health. Kousei was playing her like a fiddle.

"Well, yeah but it was nothing really. I just fainted on the sidewalk and was admitted to the hospital to see if I was ok."

"Well what did they say, is there anything wrong with him?" Emi's curiosity grew higher and higher as he heard about this, but Kousei wasn't having any of this.

"Well if I told you, I don't think you would be able to handle it and I don't want you to get last place in this competition because of me," he smiled and chuckled face, leaving Emi dissatisfied and a little made at him. Regardless, she respect his response and stayed quiet.

"Since you are here, whatare you going to play for this competition?" Takeshi asked.

"Well, I'm actually go no to play a song that is dedicated to my mother. The piece is called Love's Sorrow. I used to play it when I was little but never played it on stage so I thought I can try to play it."

"I see well best good luck to you, but don't think that we are going to go easy on you because of the two year gap. Give it your all."

"Same to you Taleshi and Emi I wish you the best of luck in this competition and take that first place from me." Kousei then walk off to the lobby to get away from the people who were now screaming and crying from fear of missing or adding an extra note.

Emi and Takeshi look at each other weirdly trying to collect our thoughts on what they heard from Lousei two years prior to the incident.

"You didn't know about Kousei going to the hospital. Some might say it's old news at the moment."

"Well I'm sorry that I don't keep up to date with all of my friends and my competitors. I'm to busy trying to get first place in all of my competitions."

"Heh, well I can't argue against that. Especially since you always get second place behind me." Emi punched lightly Takeshi's shoulder as he laughed to himself.

"Yet you can't forget why we started playing the piano and why we compete in these competitions in the first place. We did it because of Kousei remember?"

Emi and Takeshi were very young when they first started competing along side with Lousei, probably eight or nine. Every Time they try to get first place In the competition, their dreams would always get crushed because of Kousei.

No matter how hard they push them self to play the piece the best they can, it always seems to be that Kousei would out do them and step up in the competition. That's, why even five years from now with Kousei's absence that they felt like they can do better, even if they get first place.

They knew it would be impossible to replicate the same level that Kousei was able to bring when it comes the black and white keys.

"When I was young, I still remember I wanted to see Kousei practice and see how he does it. So I went to his house and listen just outside his house to hear Kousei play the piano. It felt like five or six hours that he would play a piece a day. Then I would hear a thud. It seems crazy, but he really does put his heart and soul in each piece."

"And I assume that you know what happened can to Kousei and in the hospital."

"Well of course I wasn't there to witness what happened to him, but my mentor was there and said that Kousei look like a mess."

"Wait what was your mentor doing with Kousei?"

"Well when he found Kousei on the ground on the sidewalk, it was only a coincidence to find him there,but he came out of the same concert that Kousei went to perform, the first one he did in two years."

It seem like that Kousei is trying to make a comeback after two years, and to my surprise, he is still as good as he was when he was younger, maybe even better, but when I saw him unconscious when I came out, I was shocked.

Do you know what happened to him when he came to the hospital?

No I don't and I don't want to. Hoy neatly, if I did, it would only brighten your curiosity and it would distract you from your piece. So even if I knew what happened, i wouldn't tell you.

"But saying that I am not worried about him is lying to myself. Even as my competitor, he still is my friend."

"Fair enough, but if you worry to much, it will eat you alive and you won't focus on what is important and that is taking him down right?"

" I guess so. Hey lets get out of here. I don't want to hang out with people who are nervous and insecure about themselves." Emi nodded and they both headed out of the room and into the lobby.

Kousei was outside of the building to get some fresh air and to calm himself down. He had the focus on what was the task at hand and that was impressing the crowd and making them hearing a masterpiece from the piano prodigy.

Seeing the people smiling and staring in awe at him playing such a melodious piece is his only motivation about this. Sure he cared a little bit about getting first place in the competition, but his main reason of entertaining is the same reason why Koari played her violin in front of the crowd, even if she was disqualified after. It was to lay in front of a crowd and sensation of people shouting and clapping in gratitude of playing the piece.

As he walked around outside trying calm himself down, a familiar voice came from his head.

"I see that you met your old friends, that is really nice of you to see them after two years." It was his mother trying to speak to him in his head.

"Yeah it was, I'm just happy that they didn't Quit because of me," Kousei said out loud, disregarding the people and the outside world around him.

"Don't you think it is a bit strange talking to a voice in your head out loud like that. Heh, you're just like your younger self."

"I mean there's nobody here, so I guess it's fine."

"Well, I'm not talking about the people around you, I'm just talking about you. Do you think it's weird talking to a figment of your mind?"

"Well, I guess so. I mean if it was with you then I'm alright with it."

"Ah, that's what I thought, what if I just came out and you can talk to me face to face?"

"That would be great!" Kousei said, and with a couple blinks of the eye, a figure appearing in front of him. She was tall with black hair and brown eyes wearing a white shirt matching the color of her blouse.

Kousei was wide-eyed, and realized who he was talking to.

The person he was standing before him was his own mother.

**Trying to keep a weekly uploading schedule every Wednesday. Going to break it the first week...i'll try my best.**


	17. Chapter 16: The Ghost of Kousei's Past

Chapter 16

The Ghost of Kousei's Past

Time seems to stand still with his mother seemly in front of him even though she died two years ago.

"This must be a dream, it must be. There... There is no way that my mother rose from the dead and is standing in front of me." He talked to himself trying to see if he was in a messed up dream or in reality.

"Oh but it is real life. Don't worry, you're not going crazy, at least not yet." She smiled at him, but something was something off about it, like it was too wide for a regular smile that his mother wore. Yet, Kousei seem to be overjoyed to see his mother again and overlook that smile as a warm and welcoming smile.

"But how...how can you see me and how can you talk to me? How...are you here?"

"Like I said before, I'm not actually here, I'm just a figment of your imagination that's been created because of you. No one can see me but you, so don't go speaking out to me because it make you seem crazy."

"Heh I guess so, I mean you can read my mind also since I created you."

"No I can't," she seemed to chuckled to herself when she heard Kousei say that. " I might be a figment of your imagination, it doesn't mean that I also share the same mind as you do."

Kousei was ecstatic about seeing his mom after such a long time, with his father being almost non existent and Hiroko taking care of her daughter, he finally found someone that he can talk to without anyone critiquing him.

Yet it was a bit saddening that no one can see her but him, so he can't show people his mother and saying she rose back from the dead, yet it would be a good prank to pull on them.

"Now Kousei, let's go back inside the lobby, the building is about to open." Kousei looked at his phone to see it was almost noon time, the time that people would start rolling in. So he went back inside and go backstage.

Backstage was much quieter than last time where the children finally calmed down and waited for their turn to get on stage. He looked to the list again to make sure of his place. He was indeed last, but he saw that his friends Emi and Takeshi were the two first people to go on.

"It's very interesting isn't it? Your friends are the first ones up."

" I wouldn't be surprised actually. There mentors are usually busy, so they just ask the people in change the schedule to make it so they can see them play."

"I guess you are right, there Kousei, but remember to not to talk aloud to me when we have people Le around us. I see some people staring at you right now." Kousei looked to the left of the hallway where it led behind the curtains to the main stage and sure enough, some boys and girls were staring at him, but they thought he was talked no to them self and looked away.

"Let's go somewhere that no me is around to hear us." Kousei nodded in reply and they went back to the hallway they came from and turn left where there was a little room with a tv and a sofa for the people curious to see the other performer play the piano.

Kousei, seemed relieved when he was able to sit down on the sofa and stretched his legs and arms. Kousei's mother sad calmly on the other seat.

"It's been two years that I last met you. How Have you been?" She wanted to start a conversation with him like what they used to them when he was younger

"Can't you go into my mind and find out for yourself. I mean no harm or rudeness, I just don't feel like talking about it." Kousei asked dumbly, totally forgetting that she can't read his mind. She laughed and had her hand to conceal the laughter.

"It seems like you already forgotten what I said. Oh well. Anyway. it's your own mother you are talking to after all. I want to hear it from my own son."

Kousei looked at her blankly, and with that statement caved in knowing that she would know one way or another either by talking or reading his mind.

"Well, nothing much actually. I was devastated when you died. I was so sad that, I gave up playing the piano."

"I see them, so you really did care about me."

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I. You were the one who made me into this pianist impressing the crowd."

"I see then." She closed her eyes, like she wanted to try to remember something.

Kousei looked at her with concerned and started thinking to himself how to continue with this conversation. After a minute or two, he came up with the most logical question he could come up with.

"Why did you suddenly come now? I mean I didn't see you after two years. What made you come back after all this time?"

"Ah, so you finally asked a reasonable question." His mother smirked at him, giving the fact he doesn't really have a good comeback other than...

"What do you mean? Are you saying all of my other question weren't reasonable enough?" Kousei fired back, not knowing what he was getting into.

"No not at all, I just thought that you would ask that question sooner." Kousei was awestruck with her snappy comeback and stayed silent. Her mother giggle to herself. "But at least you had the brains to ask me that question," she continue to tease as he looked at Kousei blushing in embarrassment.

"I told you when you were young that I would always be by your side whenever it's physical or mentally, whenever you play on stage."

"But-" Kousei was about to bring up the last concert he went to when he first returned to the piano, but his mother was a step ahead of him.

"Yes I was there in the last concert that you went to. I was in your head the whole time."

"That's not what I mean, but thanks for pointing that out. I do remember you saying that. What I'm saying is why didn't you show up after you died in those two years?" A reasonable question asked by Kousei, so I just that made her mother think of a good answer to reply to him.

After all, it seems too coincidental that her mother would come out just to see him perform and nothing else.

So it was only natural to ask why she can't be there on other days.

"Ahh now I understand. Well it's true that this is my first time appearing spiritually, yet it might as well confused you that I suddenly show up after two years. Though I must say, you still remember me after all these years."

Kousei was cautious about what his mother was saying taking each word to consideration making sure this wasn't a trap. "What do you mean mother, I will always remember you."

His mother looked backed at him with a dubious face and replied in response. "Hmm, it's true that you will remember me now since I am here now, but what about in a day or in a week from now. Surely you won't forget about your mother and what I did with you, but can you remember why I did all of those things to you?"

"You wanted me to practice and work hard so I can become a talented piano prodigy," Kousei responded still not following where her mother was going with this conversation.

In his mind, it seemed like a no brainier question to answer. Yet he felt like that he has to remember why she said, but at the same time it could just be a test of knowledge. He let it linger in his head, until he thought it was just a test of knowledge.

Kousei's seems to be in deep thought pondering of her question, so she quickly changed the subject.

"I'm happy that your friends still plays the piano, Emi and... Takeshi if I get the names right?" Kousei's mother looked up with her hand on her chin remembering if they got the names right. Kousei couldn't help but to laugh at his mother with her pose that she was doing.

"Indeed, so you do remember their names," Kousei was impressed that she remembered his friend's names, let alone knowing that they used to play piano around his age. "I'm assuming they want to pianist as well when they get older."

"Yes indeed, they share the same goal that I have, but they get jealous when I get first place at almost all of the competition that they also compete at."

"Heh, so I was right, they are friends with you because they want to beat you. Sounds like a regular teen logic if you ask me."

"I guess you can say that, though it's not your typical teen logic. Since they were young..."

"...They looked up to you when they started playing the piano. I saw it in their eyes that they were happy to see you back when they first met you. "

"Exactly, that's why there always jealous when you get first place. They have the talent and practice built in them, probably more, but everytime I compete with them, I always get first place."

His mother thought for a moment of his statement. Both of them are really skilled and played for as long as him. It would make sen s if they both were to get first place once in a while, but to have a streak of having second or third place seemed off.

So what is the difference between him and those two. She pondered on the idea putting her hand on her chin, kind of resembling the Thinker statue.

"Hmm, let me ask you this then, why do you love playing the piano?" She tried to counter his question by asking another question and turned the tables back at him.

He sat their on the couch, stretching his legs and arms in the process and came to a reasonable question.

"Well I play because of you. Your the one who inspire me to play, so I play for you."

His mother shook her head, in dis contentment. "That not what I mean. Here let me rephrase the question. Why do you like to perform on stage?"

The question was almost identical to the question she asked before, but to a different audience. Instead why he plays for himself, he was asked why he played for the people around him.

Thinking the question over he looked up at her with a semi-embarrassed face and proudly answered. "I love playing in front of the audience and to a crowd of a hundred or even thousands of people. It doesn't matter if they love me or despise m, I just showing people that I can play a good piece for them. The applause the give me is the most satisfying thing I guess." He blushed away, trying to not focus her gaze onto her since he thought he was talking for too long.

His mother looked back at him and giggling in the process,but seemingly satisfied with his respond. "Well, I think that your reasoning maybe the reason that they never get first place when they try to compete with you."

Kousei tilted his head with confusion not knowing where he she was trying to go with logic. "What do you mean, mother."

She was thinking of a way to try to phrase it in which he would be able to understand. The problem is that he doesn't understand that different motivation can affect the outcome of a result.

"Hmm.."

She was thinking hard about this and put her head into her temple like she was having an headache. She sprung up and calmed herself.

"Well let's put it this way, if ones reaching a goal, there are many ways going about reaching that goal, but each experience depends on what route you take. For instance do you want to finish as fast you can, or do you want to take your time and let everything sink in?

Both cases you do reach your goal, but there are different experiences and lessons one might take instance. Say the one who wanted to finish as fast as you can know everything that is there to know about a certain topic in a little span of time, but doesn't understand how to implement it to different scenarios.

As for the one who took his time, it took him a bit longer to make know everything than the other person did, but he understands how to implement his skills in other scenarios.

It might not the biggest difference by saying on words, but it truly shows when you are doing live in front of people."

Kousei seem to get what she was saying to him, and was actually awed on how simply she put it for him to understand.

It reminded of the first time that he met Kaori was on stage. Even though she had no intention of getting in first place in the concert, and even got disqualified for created her own spin on an old piece, she still was one that got the most cheers.

She didn't care about what place she would be in, she just want to play in front of the audience.

As he was day dreaming about the past, his mother poke him on the cheek as she was pointing to the TV.

"Here, I'll show you what I mean through Watari and Emi's performance." They both stood up in front of the TV and saw Watari walk to the middle of the stage to play the piano.

**This story was slower than I thought it would be, then again that's what I have to sacrifice in order to get the climax that I would be satisfied with. Depending on how lazy on I'm, the will come out on Monday or Wednesday.**

**Update: I am actually reading Spice and Wolf right now and am on the 7th volume and thinking of making a fanfiction taken place after the 17th volume. I know that a sequel is coming out, but I still thinking of writing one. So we will see after I finish with the light novel.**

**. 1 week of consistent chapters, I did it. Hope to see you next week or sooner on the next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 17: A Performer's Mindset

Chapter 17

A Performer's Mindset

Takeshi was behind the curtain, full of confidence and pride, was waiting for the announcer of the program to finish up, so he has a chance of showing people that he is the best in the whole competition.

His hands were fidgeting in anticipation with his lend twitching every now and then with excitement. His mind was thinking of all of the possibilities that might to come with winning the competition.

_My name would be known over the city and people would be talking about me on the newspaper for a day or so. It might not be much to a regular person, but it a glowing start to a person who wants to be a pianist when he grows up._

It seems to a person looking in that he was counting his eggs before they hatched, but for a teenage mind, he couldn't help but think all the possibilities that could sprout in this one moment.

Yet there was one thought that came in this head that always sent chills down his spine, and it was Kousei being in the competition.

Damn it, I forgot that Kousei was in this competition. I guess it's been so long that he played piano, so I should be fine. After all he is a bit rusty after all these years, so I should get first place easily...right?

How thinking all over of the place, think of winning it all in The competition, but also filling all of his thoughts with doubt if Kousei was going to win it all. Reality was getting to him, and he couldn't focus on the piano.

His nervousness and anxiousness was getting to him, and soon enough, the announcer told the crowd who was going to up first.

Now he was really pinned into the wall. Being anxious and worried are the worst thing to feel right before you have to go on stage. It's messed with your head and easily makes people overthink a situation and make careless mistake in the process.

Yet, there was no time to worry about the future, he had to focus on playing his piece at the best to his ability.

If his piece I play get me first place, I can finally be relieved of all of the stress that's been on me for many years. I can beat Kousei today, in one of the biggest concerts in Japan. I can do this.

He wa able to calm himself down, but still hadl lingering thoughts of Kousei. The stood of straight, took a deep breath and calmly walking to the middle of the stage.

All of the people is watching the 14 year old pianist play a masterpiece, or a flop live in front of them. The pressure was really on him, trying to make them wow and impress them.

When he looked at the crowd though, all he could think was failure In his part was going to catastrophic for not only to his morale, but to reputation that he has as a pianist. The people in the crowd has heard and talked about him. They all set a high expectation for him to play a expert level piece flawlessly.

He finally got down to this black stool and open the case, and revealing the black and whites keys that controlled what he wanted to be when he grew up. The acoustic intrument was as big as a , but to Takeshi it was the world to him.

All the hours that he put in this piece, the stress that his mentor and his parents put on him, the criticism that he gets from other people that acculated throughout his life all lead up to this.

Getting first place or second in this last two years didn't mean anything to him because his rival wasn't there to go against him. He felt that he can still accomplish so much more if only Kousei was there competing with him.

He could win everything, go around the world playing all the pieces he composed, making himself famous and rich, but there wail always be that hole in his heart that would weigh on him. The hole would be full of regret and dissatisfaction, because he could beat the one person that was not only better at him at the piano, but his inspiration to start playing.

His hands were ready in position to start playing his piece, Chopin Scherzo No. 2 Op. 31. The piece was recommended to him by his mentor because it was a difficult piece to do. Yet, the piece can make people remember the pianist forever just because of the beautiful melody it produce.

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and then pressed down on his first chords of his piece. Then in a flash his hands were moving up and down the piano, playing every note and not taking any shortcuts.

So many keys to to play and a very fast pace can make even the more experience pianist impressed to see what Takeshi was doing at the moment. People can usually skips a not or two in a span of time and get away with it, as long the momentum doesn't get tampered.

The smallest mistakes can make or break a piece not because it will sound off, but it can ruin the morale and the mindset of the pianist. His mindset can change from being the best of the world, to regreting the whole thing in the first place.

Yet the people who played the piano in front of people can usually have the stamina and

Mental capability to be able to handle this kind of pressure, but even the best pianist can crumble under the pressure.

Yet Takeshi was playing his piece to the tea, hitting every piece and chord. Along with the different levels of volume that makes the piece more powerful and memorable, those two things can make any piece get first place in any competition.

Yet even with all of that in mind, even if you play the piece perfectly, hitting every key and the volume and tone was on point, there was one thing that also play in affect if you get first place or second place.

"He's being too tense," Kousei mom told Kousei while they both sitting on the couch in front of the Tv watching him play the piano. They both looked closely at Takeshi not because they were wondering how well he did and worry if he got any better, but to see the "flaws" his mother was pointing at.

"How do you know that he is tense when we are far away from him?" Kousei was still

Confused on how that would be a big difference when it comes to playing at a competition.

"You will see, just keep watching, and close your eyes," her mother was looking carefully at Takeshi and how he was playing the piano. "You may not be able to see him being tense or even nervous, but you can hear it in his piece. Kousei, still confused gave in and close his eyes.

He listen carefully to the piece and nothing was too out of place so far in his piece. In fact, he thought he was playing the best so far in his career. The piece was playing flawlessly and thought her mother was just joking or just saying it to make him more focus or worried.

Then, it hit him. It probably not that he's hitting each note perfectly is what she was focusing on, but the quality of the piece altogether. So he listen closely again, and carefully…until he realized…

"Isn't he going a little too fast for that type of piece?" Kousei said still looking at the TV observing. His mother was stunned for knowing the piece he was playing, but more surprised that he actually answer her question correctly. Yet, knowing this it relieve some stress of her shoulder on explain her point of view.

"Ah. I see you caught on to my point. It doesn't matter if you can hit every key and play it beautifully, there are other things to consider while playing a piece like the beat of the melody or how loud each part of the piece as well. Those little mistakes can cost you not only your first place but your piece in general."

Kousei stared at her mother for a moment and slightly giggled to himself. Even though this was a serious moment, he thought it was funny how she could put in a little lecture in between the performance.

"I guess that is true, maybe that's why. I practice so much in my free time." Kousei replied as he looked back at the TV.

"Indeed, it certainly the best way to learn your piece. Watari looked like he did exactly that, but he's falling under the pressure or is very tense. He's making some careless mistakes that is costing his piece a lot."

What could Watari be worried about? Wait, what are you talking about, he's probably want to get first place from me again. So he's trying to hard to perfect his piece, but loses the quality of the piece in general.

Kousei couldn't do anything other then just look at screen now, blankly. Has nothing really changed from childhood? These first place trophies are good and all, but does this show anything for his future.

Getting first place is an amazing feeling, but it soon turns to be this numbing feeling that becomes more a burden than anything. He wanted at least some competition. Sure Watari and Emi were somewhat on his level, but to consistently be in his shadow for second and third place? It seem too boring or pointless to continue to be in first place if he already knows he's going to be place there.

Yet, he didn't say anything. Heck he shook it off as some kind of silly thought that popped in his head when watching him, but in the back of his head, he knew if he had to go on and be a brilliant pianist, he has to move on to more competition outside of his city or even outside of this country.

Watari was flailing through the piece like it was a kind of a races, yet he didn't seem to really mind. He didn't notice how face the tempo he was graduating building up. He was in a tunnel vision mode in which he didn't pay attention to the audience, but to Kousei.

Yea, he could probably do this piece in his sleep, but to make it beautiful and elegant was another story. He had to think about each note he plays and the pace in which he place it as along with not letting his small mistakes trip him up, but it didn't seem to matter to him.

He didn't see the gradual change of speed, or the fact that he miss one or two crucial notes that made the piece sound a bit wonky a times. All he can think about mid performance is if Kousei can do a better job at him on the piano.

Finally, after 5 minutes of playing the piano in front of not only the 5 judges that were critiquing him, but to the hundreds of people attending to see him. Everyone stood up from the crowd and cheered at him, saying his name and whistling like a rock band concert. Takeshi took in the feeling of people clapping at him and let it go through him.

All he can think of is the fact that he did the best that he could and its perfectly find, not knowing all of the little mistakes he made piled up from his performance.

He walked off stage and patted himself on the back, complementing himself for doing a great job and how he will get that first place with no problem.

Kousei and his mother was still in the room seeing Fakesho walking off the stage and they looked at each other, seeing which one of them would start a conversation. Finally, Kousei asked his mother to break the tension, "He seem like he played really well with the circumstances he was under. What do you think of him?"

His mother raised one of his eyebrows, looking in somewhat of confusion, but then looked back at the Tv and said to him,"He is a really good pianist, one with potential, but he is always so tense because of you."

Kousei looked glumly on the ground seeming my more in disappointment than anything. "It seemed that way doesn't it mother, he's always like this when I'm around I guess," Kousei chuckled a little bit with some shame. "But... I wished that he would stop worrying about me and focus on himself. I want him to become a great pianist too."

His mother look back at him and gave him a somewhat reassuring smile, agreeing to the statement that he said. "Indeed, I want him and even Emi, to do great under the stage with him and the piano with confidence, but for now, all we can do is hope for the best."

They both sat on the sofa in different direction, think about what is going to happen to Emi and Takeshi in the future. Will they stop the grind of always second and third, hating Kousei's guts in the process, or will they move on and continue playing. These question circle their head for not their sake, but their sake of a professional pianist.

**Late, but better than never . Yeah school is coming up for me, so I'm preparing myself to suffer for the next 8 months. Uploads might come slower but we will see**.


End file.
